Never saw that coming
by Kaaatie
Summary: Jane's used to hooking up with random girls in bars, and she's just about to leave after another conquest when she gets information she never saw coming. Not related to any of my other fics. M rated for smut, what else?;D Now a multi-chap fic due to response - Chap 14 is up! -Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - **Don't own anything except plot._

_Okay, there is a couple of these sort of stories going around. Doesn't mean I copied it from anyone, I wrote this, at around half past one this morning, and had it beta'd by CarrieLovett on tubmlr. _

_Okay, its short, its smutty, and ofc there's that little bit of plot, I can't do PWP. _

_Enjoy!:)_

* * *

As Jane pushed open the bathroom door and quickly checked around, she realised she didn't know the girls name. Not an uncommon thing Jane took a moment to look at the girl before pushing her into a stall.

_Hmm, not a sweetheart...darling wouldn't fit her either... babe? Yeah, babe will do.  
_  
Jane made quick work of the blondes shirt, forcing it aside quickly, not bothering to remove it completely. Putting it back on would take time, and this was not the place for taking time.

This was not the first time Jane had ended up drinking alone before fucking a total stranger in a bar. And everyone at the bar knew it wouldn't be the last. Jane hung out at three bars. One to drown her sorrows, one with her friends, and one to get drunk and hook up with random girls in. The bartenders knew her, the girls knew her, and the owner of the shop next to the alley where she regularly threw up knew her.

And of course, Jane knew all of them. She had a few girls that she had hooked up with more than once, a few she'd fucked once and now held grudges and a few she just was not going near.

It wasn't based on looks or anything; it was based on whether Jane thought they would touch back or not.  
The last thing Jane wanted was to be in the middle of fucking a girl, and then suddenly feel self conscious about her scars.  
That's why she did this, that's why she fucked these girls. To feel something, to give them pleasure, to be good at something, to not feel vulnerable. Then she'd go home, walk Jo and then either settle in bed with a few beers and watch something, or on rare occasions where screwing the girl wasn't enough, she'd take a quick shower, get herself off and then go to sleep.

So now, in the stall with this random blonde Jane thought she knew exactly how it was going to go down.

Jane unzipped the blonde's skirt, catching the blonde's lips as she did. As Jane slipped her fingers into the girls panties Jane heard her moan into the kiss. Jane forced the girls skirt to the floor, and her panties round her knees. She didn't waste time, immediately stroking the blonde's clit before thrusting into her.  
The blonde moaned loudly and Jane tried to quieten her with a kiss again. As Jane tried to work out a steady pace and hit the blonde's clit at the same time, she suddenly felt hand pulling at her own shirt. Jane broke the kiss and looked at the girl. She tried not to break the mood.

"Not now babe, this is all about you"

The blonde stopped pulling at her shirt, but still left her hands on Jane's sides. Jane continued to thrust into the blonde, enjoying the sounds of approval as she managed to find the perfect rhythm and hit the blonde's clit at the same time, driving the girl to a rapidly approaching orgasm.

However, Jane's rhythm faltered slightly when the blonde once again tried to remove Jane's clothes. This time it was her pants.

"Seriously, babe, this is all for you, don't worry about me."

The blonde looked disappointed this time, but quickly closed her eyes and moaned again as Jane started thrusting again.  
Jane moved her hand and rolled a hard nipple between her fingers, her mouth sucking hungrily on the other.

"Oh God... Jane... I'm gonna..."

At this point Jane already knew the blonde was close. Even though all girls were different, Jane had fucked enough to know roughly what things got most girls off fast, and she knew just when they got there.

Jane released one nipple from her mouth and immediately found the blondes lips again. Jane flicked the girl's clit one last time before feeling her walls contract around her fingers.

The blonde cried out, breaking the kiss.  
Eventually, as the girls breathing slowed, Jane pulled out, receiving a disappointed whimper from the blonde.

"Wow... that was... well... that was..."

"I think leaving you speechless was all I need to hear babe."

Jane smirked before picking up the blondes skirt and passing it to her.  
Jane quickly unlatched the stall door and slipped out.

"Wait, Jane?"

Jane stuck her head round the door quickly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Umm, isn't it, you know... common courtesy to... you know... return the favour?"

Jane looked momentarily lost before catching on.

"Oh, babe, no. Don't worry about that, this was all about you."

Jane removed her head from the door as the blonde fastened her shirt.  
Jane moved quickly to the sink and began washing her hands.  
The girl opened the stall door and walked over.

"So, all about me? Does that mean I never get to return the favour?"  
Jane chuckled to herself.  
"No babe, sorry, that's not how I work."  
Jane dried off her hands and turned to look at the girl.  
"But if you're back here sometime we can do this again... errr..."  
The blonde realised Jane didn't know her name.  
"Maura, Maura I-"  
Maura was silenced by Jane holding up a finger. Jane removed her ringing phone from its holster.  
"Rizzoli... Yeah... I know the area... Yeah... Can't Crowe do it?... Okay... Be there in 10."  
Jane quickly placed her phone back and turned to the girl.  
"I'd love to stay and chat Maura but-"  
This time it was Jane who was silenced by the blonde.  
"Doctor Isles... Yes… Will I be accompanied... Because it's my first day... I mean I don't technically start till tomorrow, but I guess if it it's an emergency… Okay, I'll be there in approximately 10 to 15 minutes... Goodbye."

Maura quickly recited the address she'd be given to herself before looking at Jane, who was slowly putting the pieces together.

"Doctor Isles?" Jane's voice was an octave or two higher than a few moments ago.  
"Yes?" Maura replied.

"You're Doctor Isles, chief ME, starting at Boston PD tomorrow?!"

Maura looked at Jane for a moment, before realising.  
"Yes... Wait, Rizzoli? Jane Rizzoli? The Detective, from the newspapers?  
Jane groaned, and began to feel sick.  
"Oh fuck."

"I don't know if language like that is appropriate, Detective."

"Really, Maura? Really? And don't call me detective, given what we just did I think you can call me Jane."

"Okay then, Jane." Maura put emphasis on Jane's name. "I think the best thing we can do is to just leave this for now, go to the crime scene and deal with this later... possibly without alcohol"

Jane frowned before agreeing.  
"Fuck... fine."  
Maura led the way through the crowded bar as Jane grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

Maura accidentally dropped her keys as she stepped outside the bar. As Maura bent over, in her tight skirt Jane realised Maura was no longer wearing panties.  
_Oh fuck... this cannot end well._

-end.

* * *

_Okay, so, I don't like the layout of this, but it'll do. _

_Hope you liked it, feel free to review it, or what not. I'd love to know what you thought, good or bad!:) _

_This is a Oneshot - unless there is interest and I can come up with a plot line:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot lines.**_

_****Oh my gosh, you guys! I did not expect a response like this. I expected like maybe 2 reviews and a few follows. I'm glad you guys want to see more of this. I figured out a plot line and I hope to write more as soon as possible. So, for now this is what I have. This was written pretty quickly and it wasn't beta-d. So if you spot a mistake, please let me know. Oh, and don't expect chapters this fast normally, I just started writing and this happened. I figured I'd post it before I went to bed tonight. _

_Enjoy!:) _

* * *

As Jane drove to the crime scene in a silence, she could not get the blonde off her mind. She knew she should just move on. Just forget it happened.  
_Fuck. Nice one Rizzoli, really screwed this shit up. Why couldn't I just ask her name first, or just stop fucking random girls in bathrooms. Oh, this is just fucking brilliant. She'd better keep her mouth shut, if she mentions this to anyone. I do not need Frost and the rest of the BPD knowing I like to screw girls. God damn. I need to sort this shit out. Maybe, if we just pretend like it never happened, it will just go away. Pretend we're just meeting each other, never discuss it and eventually we'll move on. I mean, it's not like I'll ever see her anyway! She's the chief ME, but apart from on cases I'll never have to see her! Yeah. I'll do that. _

Jane pulled up by the side of the crime scene, climbing out of her car and spotting Frost by the entrance. She walked carefully up to Frost, trying to avoid the ice, lying heavily on the ground.

"What we got then? I see no barf bags, so nothing too gruesome?"  
Frost went to reply, but stopped short and stared at something directly behind Jane.

As Jane turned she laid her eyes on the car. Not just any car. A cherry red Ferrari 458 spider.

"Holy crap...Jane, is that a-"

"You know Frost, it is."

The two of them stared as the car pulled up just beside Jane's.

As the door swung open Jane immediately turned away at the sight of the person getting out.

"Dayum! Some hot chick just got out of the car. God, if I weren't working right now I'd be down there."

Jane shuddered at the thought. She decided not to mention anything, instead deciding to slap Frost round the arm and drag him inside.

"Come on Frost; leave the hot girl alone, I'm sure somehow you'll both survive by not talking to each other. Now if you don't remember, you were about to brief me on this murder?"

With that she stalked off into the house, in an effort to avoid Maura and to find Korsak.

She found the older detective in the bathroom, staring down at the body of a woman.

"What we got Korsak? Frost is too busy scoping out chicks to fill me in."

If Korsak noticed the blunt, slightly nasty tone her voice had, he didn't mention it.

"Not much right now, we're waiting on the new ME to arrive and give us better info. Currently, we know her name is Fiona Wilson, she lives here alone, neighbours say there is no boyfriend or anyone that they believe is in a relationship with the victim except one female who visits the house maybe two or three times a week."

"Wow. So, a lot to go on?" Jane responded sarcastically. "Do we know what killed her?"

"We're going to guess the rather large cuts on her right and left arms, as well as one on the right side of her neck. Originally it was assumed to be a suicide, but when the neighbours called the cops; your brother was one of the first on the scene, noticed the dodgy cut on her neck and called us. Has he decided where he wants to go with his career yet? I mean I know he's only a new uni right now, but he could be good on homicide or-" Korsak was cut off by the sound of heels clicking in the hallway. The heels stopped outside of the bathroom door, before Maura poked her head around the door.

"Um, can we help you?" Korsak punctuated the sentence with a smile, to avoid his question coming off bluntly.

"Ahh, yes. I believe you can! Detective Korsak I presume?" Maura held her hand out and met Korsak's hand, shaking it firmly, before turning to Jane. "Detective Rizzoli." This time, Maura's greeting came as more of a statement than a question. She held out her hand for Jane's, however Jane did not return the gesture. Instead Jane questioned her.

"Yes, I take it you are the new ME?" Jane's tone still came off bluntly.

"Yes...but I already told-"

Jane cut Maura off quickly, before she could finish that sentence.

"Great! Um, could you tell us what we're looking at here?"

Maura looked at Jane questioningly, before turning, placing her bag on the ground and kneeling at the body.

* * *

4 hours later and Jane finally strode into the bullpen and quickly collapsed in her chair. It was a little before 4am and she felt like the walking dead.

The body of Fiona Wilson was pretty useless. No foreign bodies, prints or anything. The only thing they had to go on was the girl who visited, and until they had a positive ID on the girl, or something back from the ME, they had to sit back and wait.

It was this part of the job Jane hated the most. She hated waiting. She was impatient, and she wanted things doing right now. Unfortunately, it was just that impatience that regularly got her into trouble. It was that impatience that caused her to rush into that house without backup. It was her hatred of waiting that led her to go into the basement that day, without checking the house thoroughly. And it was that impatience that led to mistakes. Mistakes and screw ups. Like not seeing the guy behind you, the one with the large plank of wood which he then swung down and cracked her on the head. And in turn that led her to be pinned down in some creepy guy's basement while Hoyt leered above her, smirking at her, the scalpels in his hand. If she had just waited for back up, or took someone else with her, she wouldn't be laid on the floor of that basement while Hoyt stabbed her directly through her palms with those scalpels.

On cold, winter days like this, the scars hurt worst. Reminding her of one of the worst mistakes of her life. But, in turn, it reminded her to stop. To think, and wait. To get back up, and check the rooms. To never end up pinned to a cold basement floor again.

The same sound of clicking heels brought Jane back to reality. She turned her chair just in time to see Maura walk into the bullpen.

"Detective, I have those results back, although I'm not entirely sure you'll be happy with them" The Doctor quickly placed the folder on Jane's desk, and looked away, as though afraid to make eye contact.

"Why won't I like them?" Jane's question sounded so much like a growl, Maura stopped to consider for a moment to question if it actually came from Jane. This Jane was nothing like the one fucking her in the bathroom 5 hours ago. Maura was not a fan of this Jane. The one who didn't like to even acknowledge her.

"They were inconclusive. However, after further investigation I have concluded that the cut on the victim's neck was done post mortem."

Jane snapped up from the folder to look at Maura.

"Post mortem? So, after she was killed, someone sliced her neck?"

"Actually, after research and more testing it would appear that the girl sliced her own wrists, and lay dead for a little while before her neck was sliced. Also, the cut on the victim's neck was a different blade, and who ever cut her neck, did it from a different angle. It appears the victim killed herself and then someone else came in after to cut her neck."

"Wait, so no-one murdered her?"

"That is how it appears, however I would suggest holding off telling that to the press for some time until more evidence can be attained and this can be made rock solid..."

Jane stood from her desk and found herself face to face with the Doctor. Jane dropped the file onto her desk when her eyes met hazel ones looking back at her. They held each other's gaze for a few more moments before Frost walked into the room.

"Hey Jane! I see you met the new ME? Nice car by the way Doc, don't know if I mentioned that earlier?" Frost smiled before grabbing the results from Jane's desk and settling himself in his chair.

"Thank you Detective Frost, however you have already mentioned it...3 times."

Jane smirked from where she was stood.

"Oh, sorry." Frost blushed and quickly turned his attention back to the folder.

Maura turned back to look at Jane.

"Detective, would you like to continue this conversation in my office?"

Maura turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

Jane looked at Frost, puzzled. Frost simply shrugged as a response.

By the time Jane had reached the elevator Maura was already in and had her finger on the 'door open' button. Jane slipped inside and stood a good few feet from Maura.

The two silently walked to Maura's new office. They walked inside and Maura perched on her desk.

"Um, where's your chair Doc?"

"Being delivered tomorrow, it was delayed. It's being shipped in from England."

"Whoa. A chair directly from England and a Ferrari 458, damn, you must be loaded or something." Jane chuckled to herself.

"I'd rather not discuss that." Maura's tone was snipped. Clearly money was not a topic of discussion she enjoyed.

"Okay then...um, well then, what's up Doc?" Jane tried hard not to giggle at herself. Maura did not look amused.

"I was thinking we could discuss what happened earlier tonight."

"Oh. Right, um...well, where do we start?"

"Well I think first we should discuss what happened, how we feel about what happened and set some ground rules"

"Well, Doc, it was a quick screw in the bathroom at a club, I don't think that much discussion is required?"

"Well Detective clearly you wouldn't-"

The ringing of Jane's phone quickly silenced Maura.

"Rizzoli...Yeah...okay Frost...Yes I'll tell her...Haaha, very funny Frost, I am not bringing her...no...no...fine...bye." Maura shot Jane a confused look.

"Come on Doc, new body, you can ride with me or your team. Lieutenant says you can't take your car, attracts too much attention, and apparently they don't want attention with this one."

Jane finished her sentence before quickly walking through the door. Maura stood there for a moment before collecting her bag and shutting her office door.

Maura quickly caught up with Jane and they both stepped into the elevator together. Just before the doors opened on their floor Maura leaned over to Jane "For the record Detective, it was a _great_, quick screw in the bathroom at a club."

With that the doors opened and Maura stepped out.

Jane stood for a moment and let Maura's words sink in.

_Oh, fuck._

* * *

_There we go! Chapter 2. I hope it lives up to what you guys wanted. It is going to be a Rizzles fic, but not quite yet. Jane still has issues to work on and they haven't even discussed the incident in the bathroom yet. I expect this to be maybe 8-12 chapters. Nothing more, probably nothing less. Hope you guys liked it, and please let me know what you think, good or bad, and if there is interest in this story I'll definitely continue!:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot.**_

_****Okay, here we go, chapter 3! I wanted to get this up last night, but I missed my chapter deadline and my beta hasn't had chance to beta it yet. So, I will replace this chapter with the beta-d version later, there won't be any difference except for maybe a spelling mistake or two fixed. Speaking of beta's, thanks to my lovely beta - CarrieLovett on tumblr._

_Okay, hope you guys enjoy, and thank you so much for the feedback!:) _

* * *

Maura was knelt over the body. Jane didn't mean to stare. She didn't intend for her mouth to open slightly as she watched. And she definitely hadn't planned on only being brought back to reality by a quick shove from Korsak. She quickly closed her mouth and recovered. She started to move on from where she was stood, but not before she shot one last look down Maura's shirt. Unfortunately Korsak was not the only one to notice. As Jane turned to leave she caught Maura's eye, Maura winked at her.

_Christ Rizzoli, get your shit together! Can't be checking out chicks on crimes scenes! Fucks sake. _

2 more bodies had been found at a house downtown. Same cuts on the arms and neck. Jane watched as Maura's team loaded the bodies into the truck for transport. She noticed Maura was bent over at the back of the truck now, her ass in perfect view for Jane. Jane had to try her best to pull her eyes away and go back into the scene.

There wasn't much at the scene. Blood from both bodies, but nothing foreign. No notes, hairs, anything. Although, it did appear that they may have one lead, in the form of a girl. Apparently the two victims had been living together, but didn't often have visitors except take out delivery guys and one female, fitting the same description given earlier.

Now all they needed to do was get an ID on this girl. Which was going to prove harder than they would expect.

Jane and the rest of the team surveyed the scene, under Maura's watchful eye Jane noticed. More than once Jane looked up to find Maura watching her. It was oddly unnerving and nice at the same time.

_She looks kinda cute there, all out of place with her outfit, standing there. Wait, cute? Good god Rizzoli, next she'll have you liking pink or something. _

The team didn't find much at the crime scene, not that they had expected to. Now it was time to head back to the station and do what they could. The ride back was an awkward, silent one. Neither Jane nor Maura wanted to initiate conversation, in fear of saying the wrong thing. When they arrived back at the station the parted ways, much to Maura's disappointment. Maura had hoped that perhaps Jane would accompany her down to the morgue, and maybe they could talk a little more over the body.  
Jane had decided in her head, on the way over that she was going to go straight to the bullpen. She wanted to get an ID on this girl. She figured she could just start checking all the security tapes and get uni's out as soon as it was a decent time, to start asking questions. By the time Jane pulled up in her space her mind was all work. She knew what she had to do, and she wanted to do it now. So when she stepped out of the elevator on her floor, leaving Maura behind, she did not expect to feel the strange pang of upset that she did. She suddenly didn't want to leave Maura. She couldn't quite work out why though. She barely knew this woman. So instead of dwelling on what she felt, she looked away from the Doctor, put one foot in front of the other and walked into the bullpen.

* * *

By the time 11am rolled around Jane felt like death. She'd drank so much coffee she was buzzing, but she was in desperate need of a bed, and a shower. The things she'd give right now for her couch and a beer. The case wasn't even 24 hours old and it looked stale. No one knew this girl, they couldn't give more than a brief description and from the security tapes the girl always wore hats or hoods.

As if sensing Jane's need for a break, the Lieutenant walked into the bullpen, glancing around quickly before spotting Jane, quietly dying at her desk.

"Rizzoli!"

Jane snapped her head up quickly to look at her boss.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I was just-"

"Go home Rizzoli."

The Lieutenant gave her one last look before walking out, just as quickly as he'd entered.

Jane didn't think twice about it. She grabbed her stuff and headed straight for the elevator. It was 11:07am. By the time she got out of here and across town it would be 11:30am. She figured she could stop for lunch at her favourite diner, then home for a nap, shower and back here for about 7pm.

It sounded like heaven, compared to what she was doing here. But as she stepped into the elevator, she reached for the parking garage button, but her fingers stopped over the morgue button. She knew she should probably go and speak to Maura. Their conversation was imminent. And they did need to set ground rules before Maura mentioned something.

_Oh god. What if she already did? What if she mentions it in passing? No, she wouldn't do that...would she?_

_Oh fuck it. _

Jane repeatedly pressed the morgue button, willing the elevator to go faster. Eventually it stopped at that floor. Jane breathed deeply before stepping out. She walked confidently into the morgue, expecting to see Maura leaned over a body. Except when Jane looked in there, the Doctor wasn't there. Jane quickly glanced around the morgue before pushing on the office door. When the door didn't move Jane glanced around the morgue once again. There definitely wasn't anyone there. Jane walked into the lab in search of a technician. When there wasn't one there she thought back to when Pike was ME. She knew Pike always left a spare key to his office somewhere in the morgue. Now all she had to do was remember where that key was.

She walked back through the morgue, getting a little tired of walking in circles now. It was now nearly half past 11 and Jane was too tired to continue this game. She looked round quickly and was just about to give up when she spotted something shiny on the side of the long forgotten desk, shoved in a corner, never to be used again. Jane darted over to the desk and seized the key, holding it up triumphantly. She walked over to the office door, put the key in the lock, turned it and pushed open the ME's office door. What Jane found was rather unexpected. Maura was not sat at her desk, but when Jane turned round she noticed something in the corner of the room. And when she looked, to focus at it she realized it was Maura. Curled up in a corner of the room, a pillow balanced between the wall and her head.

Jane took a moment to take in the sight of the doctor. For her first day this doctor sure was breaking plenty of rules. Jane didn't know how long she had stood watching Maura sleep before the ME began to stir. Maura moved her head and the pillow dropped, resulting in her banging her head when she moved back. Jane tried not the giggle as the ME groaned and rubbed her head. Unfortunately Jane didn't manage to stay quiet and the doctor's eyes flew open and landed on Jane.

Maura blinked a couple of times before jumping up, fixing her skirt in the process.

"Detective, I err...I was just taking a nap...I didn't mean to...I mean I locked my door-"

"Doc, chill! I don't mind, I was just about to head home for that myself. You should probably do the same. "

Maura grabbed her pillow and shoved it into her very empty cupboard.

"Ah, right well, I was just waiting on some test results..." As Maura spoke, things began to click into place. "Um, hold on, how did you get in here? I locked the door specifically to avoid this?"

Jane smirked.

"Great job you did Doc. Nahh, Pike had a spare set of keys made to his office. He was always losing his keys; he stuck the spare key on the side of his desk. Not sure why, it wasn't much good if he locked himself out..."

"Oh, right, well. Can I help you with something then detective?"

Jane froze. She knew what she was doing, she knew what they needed to discuss, and she just couldn't bring herself to be mean to the doctor.

"I, um...thought we could discuss last night...maybe?"

Maura clicked on immediately, and smile spreading across her face, and flush across her chest at the memory.

"Yes, what would you like to start with?"

"I was thinking about maybe we don't tell anyone?" Jane shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Maura looked visibly taken aback, however she quickly recovered.

"Oh, I see. May I enquire as to why? Are you seeing someone else?"

Jane saw Maura recoil as she spoke.

"No! No, no. That's not it. I'm single. It just...err...my work colleagues don't exactly know...if you catch my drift."

Maura did not.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"God. Um, the people I work with, aren't aware of what, or more importantly, **who **I like to do in my spare time...you get me?"

Once again, Maura did not.

"I'm sorry Detective; I don't think I quite understand?"

"Christ Maura, other officers don't know I like to fuck girls! And stop calling me Detective!" Jane yelled, fed up of dancing round the issue now. However she yelled it a little louder than she intended. She quickly stuck her head out the door to check the morgue was still empty. It was.

She turned back to Maura, who was smirking at her.

"What?" Jane asked now self conscious.

"Nothing, I just didn't peg you for the 'caring what other people think' person."

"What?! No, I don't care what anyone thinks of me. They say what they want, but they say one bad thing about me and I'll permanently break their kneecaps."

Maura once again tried not to laugh at the frustrated detective.

"Whaaaaat?!" Jane whined at the ME.

"No, nothing." Maura spoke and then turned to her desk. Jane was uncomfortable and the ME was enjoying it. Maura loved to have the upper hand sometimes. It wasn't often she got the upper hand in this career. Every male officer and technician thought that because she was a woman she couldn't be in charge, or lead. So she took all the opportunities where she could.

Maura glanced back at the detective, who was watching her again. Maura decided to take her chance and she purposefully dropped her files to the floor. Before Jane could notice, she bent over, leaning at an angle to which her shirt would fall, exposing her chest to the detective.

Jane, blissfully unaware of Maura's intentions, stared at the ME's recently exposed chest.  
As Maura stood she shifted the folders from her arms to her desk and strode directly in front of Jane.

Jane went to step back, but found herself against the door. Maura leaned up, as Jane leaned down.  
The air in the room was charged. The tension built. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes before she spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Enjoy the view Detective?"

Jane nodded, barely, but Maura caught it. With that Maura angled her face upwards and her lips sought out Jane's.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter three! Please don't kill me for the ending. At this point all of chap 4 is written except the beginning so it could go either way..._

_Okay, so, now its your turn, feel free to leave me a review, good or bad, liked it or hated it, I can take it and I can take criticism._

_Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you in chapter four!:) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer - **I don't own anything except plot line._

_What!? Two chapters in one day again?! Seriously, don't get used to it! Chap 3 was meant to be up yesterday, that's why there is two today. And because I had time._

_Long A/N today (that's not uncommon with me...) Thanks to CarrieLovett on tumblr who is beta-ing these for me. Although since she is away currently these few are un beta, but read through and spell checked by me, and then once she has beta-d in a few days, I will re upload with the beta-d. No difference though, (if there are any) spelling errors, grammatical errors, stuff like that will be fixed. _

_Anyway...  
__Holy crap, you guys. Honestly, I'm blown away by this. I know its not the most popular fic, but to stay this started as a oneshot, sort of drabble piece that I wrote at half past one in the morning, I'm honestly shocked. I can't tell you how much it means, every time I get an email telling me someone followed it, or reviewed. Honestly, it means so much to me. Thank you._

_Okay, now I'm finished being soppy and rambling here it is, chapter four. Hope you enjoy:) _

* * *

Maura's lips found Jane's quickly. They met in what started as a quick kiss, but slowly turned into a passionate kiss. Maura drew her tongue across Jane's lower lip, asking for entrance that Jane immediately granted. Their tongues battling for dominance. Jane slowly reached around Maura's body, dragging her closer, before her phone vibrated in its holster on her waist.

The sudden movement against her waist broke the two women apart. Jane's eyes were wide, but not in a good way. She looked shocked, but there was something else in her eyes. Something Maura couldn't place right now.

Undeterred, Maura leaned back up, hoping for another kiss.

"Whoa Maura!" Jane dipped down and was suddenly across the room, pacing.

Maura looked over at her, confused.

"Jane?"

"Crap, Maura I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Jane slipped by Maura, opened the door and left before Maura could even work out what was going on.

Maura blinked, trying to make sense of it. When she finally rushed out of the door the elevator doors closed, sealing Jane behind them. There was a sense of finality about the doors closing. Jane wasn't going to come back to Maura now. Maybe later, but that moment between them was over.

Jane's sudden departure unsettled Maura. That never happened to her. She was always the one to leave. No-one left Maura Isles. Whether they were with her for sex, money or just general arm candy, she always walked away. She refused to be hurt. Not again.

* * *

Jane rushed away from Maura's office. She called for the elevator, begging for it to take her away from here. A sharp contrast from only 20 minutes ago.

The doors opened and she rushed in, hitting the button on the way in. She fell back against the wall. Her hand automatically landed on her lips.

_What was that?!_

Just before the doors closed Jane watched Maura rush out of her office. The panic and confusion clear on her face. Jane dropped her hand and hung her head as the elevator moved.

It didn't take Jane long to get home. A quick stop by the store for some beer, and then straight home. She had planned on getting so drunk she couldn't even consider thinking about what happened. Except she was technically on call. There was an active case she had to think about. So instead of getting wasted she did the next best thing. She threw herself into her work. Files everywhere. Photo's stuck to the wall, names scribbled across them. It was supposed to help. And for a while it did, until she spotted the reports from Maura.

One look at her name and signature at the bottom and all she could think about was her.

_This is crazy. I barely know her! Come on Rizzoli, head in the game! You met her last night, you screwed her. Time to move on. Well, I guess there was the kiss as well. God, what was that about? I barely kiss the girls when I'm busy with them, but never after. It was nice though. No. Can't think like this, got to figure out this case. Then we can just move on. If I just never see her we can pretend it never happened. And I'll have to make a conscious effort not to stare down her shirt. Or at her ass. Or her face. Or her boobs in general. Crap. I can't not look at her. Alright, maybe one or the other? Would she notice if I stared at her ass but not her boobs? Nahh...can't limit myself to just ass, she's got great boobs. Wait, shit. That's not going to help. Fucks sake. Come on Rizzoli, think case. Think case. _

And for a while it worked. She got back to work. She narrowed down her ideas. She sorted out a game plan and then packed her stuff away.

It was nearing 4pm when she was done. She thought about going for a quick nap, maybe till 6, then a shower and back to work.

* * *

Maura walked back into her office and looked at the folders on her desk. In her rush to pick them up and walk to Jane they were picked up out of order. Now they lay spread over her sparsely covered desk. She spent a half hour sorting them out.

After they were sorted she sat there for a little while. She didn't know what to do. Pike had sorted most things before she left. There weren't any new bodies. All the tests were being run. No routine autopsies. She really had nothing to do. This normally would not have been a problem for her. She would normally read, or shop. Except in her new office she had not had the chance to bring any of her things in. Her laptop was in her bag, but she didn't know the Wi-Fi password, and she had no idea where to get the information.

So, that left her with her thoughts. She tried to think of anything but Jane, but that just didn't happen.

_Why would she leave? Did I do something? Was I too forward? Oh great. I shouldn't have done that. I probably scared her off. The first friend I had here. Now I have no-one! Well, I guess that's not much different to normal. Maybe if I had more practice at this? What if she just wanted it to be a onetime thing? Did she say anything about that? No, she said if I were back we should do it again. So what did I do? She was looking down my shirt. Or was she? Oh dear. I've probably messed this one up. _

Tired of thinking about this, Maura noted the time, grabbed her jacket, purse and keys. She signed out and left a note on her desk to call if there was anything that required her. She reached her car and drove quickly out of the underground parking lot.

It didn't take her long to get home. She parked in her garage, came in through the side entrance to her house.

Her house was currently a work in progress. She had only been living in Boston a week. Her furniture had been here longer than her. Boxes stood piled everywhere. Walls unpainted. The only thing in place was her bed, couch, fridge, bathroom and carpets.

She had specifically chosen her house because it was new. Normally she would be one for older houses, houses that had history. Stories to be told, a history to be learnt. But this time, since she was moving to a brand new city with no friends or family in the area, she wanted a project. The house had no history, but it was a blank canvas. People assumed that because her mother was an artist that Maura would either detest it, or follow in her footsteps.

To a certain degree they were right. Maura adored art. But it wasn't her life. So, her project was the house. Decorating it completely the way she wanted. She hadn't planned on being so busy as soon as she arrived. She had hoped for a couple days in between arriving and starting work. However, there was a lot of paperwork to be filled out, shopping to be done, Bass to be picked up and more meaningless tasks than she could count.

So today with a break in hand, she dropped her things on the counter and went to her wardrobe to search for some work clothes.

She searched through the box with her plans in, found the correct ones, grabbed the paint and set to work in her study.

She worked in silence for a few hours. Her silence would occasionally be broken by Bass bumping into something, or her singing something, but otherwise it was quiet, and perfect.

Maura had always been able to lose herself in a task, a blessing and a curse. Today she was thankful for it. She did not have to think about Jane. That was until the phone rang at 6:30pm.

"Doctor Isles?"

Her voice sounded foreign, misplaced in the silence.

She was informed by Jane that there were more bodies, 3 this time. Jane told the Doctor that she would pick her up in 20 minutes. Maura hung up hastily, trying to avoid an awkward silence. She rushed to the shower, washed quickly, dressed even quicker and threw some makeup in her bag.

She opened the door as Jane walked up the path. Maura nodded at Jane, but no words were exchanged. The whole ride to the crime scene was in silence, not unlike both women's afternoons, but this silence was an unwelcome one.

Maura didn't expect Jane to pullover so suddenly, but as she went to get out of the car Jane stopped her.

"Don't. This isn't the crime scene."

Maura looked at her, lost.

"Why would we stop if it's not the scene? I don't see a stop sign? Or traffic lights? Is there a problem with the car? I'm quite skilled when it comes to ca-"

"Maura, quiet."

The doctor opened her mouth as if to protest.

Jane waited a moment, and then another. She gathered her confidence. She turned to Maura, cupped her face and turned so they looked at each other.

Jane inched forward, registering the confusion on Maura's face.

Maura finally realized what was happening and closed the final gap. Their lips met, at first in just a chaste kiss. Maura intended to pull away after that, not wanting a repeat incident.

On the other side of the car, that was exactly what Jane wanted. She wanted a kiss exactly like that morning. She wanted to test a theory. She wanted to if she felt the same. She desperately didn't want to feel the same. She wanted it to be a fluke. But then, when she really thought about it, would it be that awful?

So, when Maura tried to pull away, Jane pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss, dragging it out. Her tongue asking for entrance to Maura's mouth. And she felt it. She couldn't describe what exactly _it _was. She felt at home, she felt safe. She didn't feel self conscious; she didn't worry about her scars. Hoyt was no longer at the front of her mind, he wasn't here. She felt comfortable with this woman. Which was more than she'd felt in a long time. Except, she didn't know this woman. They hadn't even known each other 24 hours and she felt more at home with this woman than she did with anyone else.

And Jane didn't like it. She didn't understand it. She's never felt like this, and the last person she expected it to be with was a stranger, a colleague, a woman.

It was new, it was frightening and comforting at the same time. It overwhelming and not enough. It was confusing, and yet everything seemed to fit into place.

All in one kiss. She didn't know what to do, how to handle it. So she did what she did best. She ran.

Jane broke the kiss.

"Fuck." She whispered under her breath. She turned back to the wheel, started the car and drove off to the scene in silence.

* * *

_**A/N - **And there we go, chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope that last little bit made sense, a reviewer mentioned it being a bit wordy. It was an overall positive review, and I appreciate the review very much for saying that, I like to be able to improve, so I hope that last bit made sense, and it wasn't too wordy. _

_As always, you guys have been absolutely amazing with your reviews and favourites and follows, so please do continue. Good or bad, loving it, or never wanting to see it again. Do let me know!:)_

_Also, I'm thinking of writing in a little smut in the next chapter or one after? It won't be super happy smut, and it will have negative outcomes. (This will end happy, I promise!) so, opinions? (on the chapter, and the smut!:)_

_Thanks for reading, I'll see you in chapter 5!:D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot.**_

_****Ah, here we are, chapter 5. Not much to say here, thanks for all of your amazing reviews on the last chapter. This isn't beta'd yet, my lovely beta CarrieLovett on tumblr is away at current, so as soon as they are beta'd the chapter will be replaced, but all that will change is (if there are any) spelling and grammatical errors)_

_Hope you enjoy this one, its a little longer than normal, but oh well. :) _

* * *

3 bodies.

They had 3 bodies in the morgue.

All accounted for. All had homes, but no killer.

Jane was pretty sure it was the girl the neighbors all mentioned, but no one could link this girl to the murders. The victims didn't have a common hangout. All from different areas. This really was looking like an unsolvable case. The killer didn't leave anything behind. Nothing was bringing them any closer.

Until now.

As Jane drove away from the crime scene, she felt a sense of hope. The killer had murdered again, leaving 1 body in a flat downtown. Same cuts on the wrists, same on the neck. Nothing new, except a print. One single, partial print on the belt of the victim. It would take them a little while to get the body back to the morgue, get the print and get the ID. But they were still closer to catching the killer. Even though Jane was 90% certain the killer was this mysterious woman, it felt good to have more confirmation. To be closer to a solid lead.

This was the other way Jane felt good about herself. After Hoyt she spent so long feeling wrong, self conscious, lonely, any negative emotion going and there was a good chance Jane felt it. Other than drinking herself into an emotionless, numb state. Or fucking girls till she felt good. This was how she felt better. They were her defense mechanisms. She caught the killers, she stopped them. She put them behind bars, she made people feel safer. Now if only she could feel safe herself.

And of course now her mind drifted back to Maura. The woman who sat by her side, silent. The woman she had kissed a little over 2 hours ago. The woman she'd slept with 24 hours ago. Jane felt safe with her. Realistically, Maura couldn't keep Jane any safer than Jane could keep herself. But there was an odd sense of safety with Maura.

As Jane pulled up in the BPD underground parking lot she knew she couldn't think of Maura anymore. She was so close to closing this case, provided they could get an ID on the print that was. She basically threw herself out of her car, turning round to lock as Maura was barely out of the car. She ran up to the bullpen via the stairs, rather than wait for the elevator.

Jane couldn't work out why she was in such a rush to get to the bullpen, Maura wouldn't have the results for a little while anyway. And it wasn't like there was anything she could do up there anyway, apart from paperwork.

* * *

6 hours later and it was all over.

Maura and her team had gotten the print, and they found a match.

Unsurprisingly the woman arrested fit every description given by the neighbours of the victims.

Sarah Malley, had befriended each victim, and then when Sarah suggested more than a friendship and the victims had turned her down, she had blackmailed them all. Every victim had been receiving visits from Sarah, each time she would threaten to kill them, if they didn't do it themselves. Eventually over the weeks Sarah managed to convince the victims to kill themselves, on a certain day. She told the victims to do it on that day, at a certain time and if they didn't do it, she'd come round and do it herself. So, once Sarah showed up at the house and found the bodies, she marked them and fled the scene. Careful not to leave fingerprints, or anything else.  
Except this time. The final victim had not done as she was told, she didn't cut her wrists. She died of a drug overdose, so Sarah had to move her and cut the girls wrists.

One fingerprint on the girl's belt and Sarah was caught.

By the time they hauled Sarah in for questioning, Sarah was tired. She had been awake and driving all over town to deal with these bodies. And now she was tired, mentally, physically and emotionally. So, it only took 2 and a half hours for Jane to get her to confess.

So now Jane sat at her desk, put the finishing touches to her paperwork and leaned back in her chair. She needed to go home. Jo would need to go out, she needed sleep and pizza with a ballgame sounded like heaven right now. There wasn't any reason she couldn't leave, the Lieutenant had already told her to go home. Frost and Korsak didn't need her. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to leave. Afraid of missing something, what? She didn't know. She didn't know much anymore.

* * *

Maura on the other hand was ecstatic. She'd helped close this case, her first case at BPD. Her office furniture was being delivered today, so her office would soon be ready. She finally got her hands on the Wi-Fi code for the precinct, so her she finally started getting office emails through, and she could shop.

She hadn't slept, and was running on more coffee than was healthy. She knew she should go home and sleep, but she needed Jane to take her home.

_Jane..._

She sighed. She couldn't go more than a few minutes without something related to this woman popping up in her brain. She knew she shouldn't have this kind of a reaction. This woman was a stranger! A stranger she had been intimate with granted. But it still shouldn't cause this reaction, right?

She put her head in her hands, she was tired now. A few minutes ago she felt like she could run a marathon. Now all she wanted was a warm cup of anything, and her bed.

The knock on the door to announce the arrival of her furniture startled her. The delivery guy explained that she would need to leave for a little while so that everything could be moved into her office and placed.

_Perfect opportunity to go home then._

She walked up to the bullpen, skipping the elevator for stairs today. Except today, as she walked up the stairs her heart beat faster than normal. She'd walked up these stairs before, so why her pulse had significantly risen, she did not know.

Ignoring it, she walked into the bullpen. Unsurprisingly, Jane lay back in her chair, head on the wall, eyes closed. She glanced at Korsak, then at Frost. The un-ease clear on her face. She didn't want to wake the detective, but she needed a ride home.

Frost spoke first, quietly.

"What's up Doc?"

He and Korsak smirked.

_What is that about?! Why do people always say that?_

"Ah, Detective Rizzoli is my ride, but I don't really want to wake her, she's had a long day."

Maura turned to retreat when Frost stopped her.

"Doc, wait. Hang on."

With that Frost grabbed a sheet of paper, balled it up and threw it. It hit Jane square in the forehead.

The result was a pissed off homicide detective lurching forward in shock, and falling off her chair.

Frost and Korsak promptly started giggling like school girls, while Maura stood by the door, a mixture of shock, confusion and concern.

As Jane stood up from the floor and brushed herself off, Frost tried to turn his laughing into coughing.

"Alright there Rizzoli? Feeling sharp today I see?"

If she hadn't been so tired she might have laughed it off.

"Fuck you Frost. And Korsak, you can bite me."

Jane grabbed her stuff, before throwing her jacket over her arm and shoved past Maura to the elevator.

Maura stood for a moment, looked at the two other detectives who were still giggling and then followed her.

"Jane!"

Jane didn't turn round.

"Jane, please?"

The doors opened and Jane just got in. Her face blank.

Maura rushed in, just avoiding being shut out.

"Jane, please? I just wanted them to wake you; I didn't know they were going to do that?"

"What do you want Maura?"

Maura was momentarily thrown by the change in topic, but recovered quickly.

"A ride, if that's alright? You drove me here..."

"Fine."

That was the last thing Jane said between them getting off the elevator, driving away and parking in front of Maura's home.

"Jane, would you like to come in? I could make some lunch? I know you've had a long day, so we don't have to talk?"

Jane thought about it for a moment before climbing out of the car and falling into step beside Maura.

When Maura opened the door she expected some kind of comment about the size, or the mess. Instead she was met with more silence.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I just moved here."

Jane looked at her, contemplating a sarcastic response, but nothing seemed to fit.

Maura moved into the kitchen, grabbing things from the fridge and washing salad. Jane walked in and stood by the counter, still silent. It was unnerving Maura, she wanted to hear anything from Jane. Even just a sign of approval.  
When Maura looked up to ask Jane about lunch, Jane looked lost in thought.

"Jane?"

She didn't get a response, not that she had really expected one.  
Nonetheless, she tried once more.

"Jane?"

Jane looked up this time, a look on her face Maura couldn't place, but a look in her eyes that she had seen maybe 36 hours ago?

Maura put the knife in her hand down as Jane took a step closer.

Jane's eyes dark, they roamed over Maura's body, taking in her suddenly flushed chest, her shallow breaths.

Jane knew how much she wanted this. God knows they both wanted it.

Maura stepped back to find herself against the cold fridge door, a shiver ran through her. She didn't know if that was from the cold door, or the current activity. She didn't really care.

Jane closed the final gap, pressing her lips to Maura's. It started off chaste, till Jane opened her mouth more, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Jane took to work on Maura's shirt, opening it hurriedly, paying no attention to the buttons broken. Jane wanted to make it clear this wasn't going to be slow; it wasn't going to be caring. It was going to be a quick, fast, hot, dirty screw. Just like Jane did best.

Jane slipped her hand down behind Maura and went for the zip on her skirt.

Maura, who had tangled her hands in Jane's hair, now dropped them and went for the hem of Jane's shirt. Jane brushed her hands away and pinned them behind her.

Jane moved her mouth to Maura's neck, nipping, sucking and soothing with her tongue. Feeling Maura was significantly distracted Jane allowed her to move her hands again.

Of course, Maura went straight back for Jane's clothes.

Jane continued, moving Maura's hands again. Jane really wanted to do this, but if she kept going for her clothes, she didn't know if she could.

Jane finally got Maura's shirt and skirt off, so the blonde now stood before her, panting, flushed and only wearing underwear. Jane slipped Maura's bra off and immediately attacked a nipple, receiving moans of approval from Maura, who was now clutching Jane to her chest.

Jane slipped one of her hands straight down into Maura's panties, smirking at the wetness she found.

"Well, well, doctor."

Maura didn't respond, other than a whimper as Jane got closer to where she wanted her.

But this wasn't exactly what Maura wanted. If they were going to do this again, she wanted Jane naked as well.

Instead of waiting around, Maura decided to just go for it and take what she wanted.

She reached for the front of Jane's belt and unhooked it.

Jane immediately moved back, as if she'd been slapped.

"For God's sake Maura. Why can't you take the fucking hint!?"

Maura didn't know what to do, she didn't understand. Seconds ago Jane had her hand in her panties, and now Jane was halfway across the room, grabbing her jacket, yelling at her.

The tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jane?" Her voice came out weak, tear-filled.

"What?!" Jane spun round angrily. "What Maura?! I told you three times in the bathroom not to touch me; I gave you hints tonight, why couldn't you fucking understand? I don't want to be touched!"

With that she threw her jacket on, and ran from the house.

She got in her car and drove, she felt awful about having treated Maura like that, but Maura just didn't get it.

_God. Fucks sake. Why couldn't she just let me fuck her?! Why does she have to give back? Shit. Maybe what I felt the last few times was a mistake. I just mistook everything; she's no good for me. If she can't understand I don't want to be touched, then why bother. No gets me. No one understands this. Just because I look okay on the outside doesn't mean I am!_

It didn't take long for Jane to get home. She walked into the kitchen looking for Jo, only to find her Ma had left a note saying she'd taken Jo. So Jane grabbed several beers, a bottle of whiskey and decided to go for one of her other defence mechanisms.

* * *

Maura watched Jane leave, slamming the door behind her. She held herself together as she collected her clothes. She didn't cry as she walked up the stairs. She kept tears at bay as she showered. But, as she lay on her bed, she let them fall. And there she lay, for a while, sobbing. She cried until the tears stopped coming. Until she just felt numb. She didn't know what happened, and frankly, she didn't want to think about it. So, as sleep came, she allowed it to take her without a fight.

But before she did, she knew one thing.

She was not going to let this go.

* * *

_A/N - Okay, there it is - chapter 5!_

_I hope you liked it, I'm really not sure about this chapter, so opinions would be really great?_

_As I've said, good or bad, loving it or hating it, I really would appreciate feedback on this chapter, I don't know if I like it._

_Thanks for reading though, and I'll see you in chapter 6!:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N - disclaimer - I don't own anything except plotline**  
_

_****So, a shorter chapter, I already know exactly how the next one will go and I hope to have it up late tonight or early tomorrow. (UK time!:))_

_Oh, and yes, Bone's quote in this chapter, because my awesomesauce friend Tam has got me hooked on Bones and I thought the quote and reference was fitting._

_Hope you enjoy!:D_

_Oh, the usual Beta thing fits here as well, just can't be bothered to type it again. _

* * *

_She doesn't get it. She never will. She's no good for me. She doesn't know what I went through. She doesn't know. She doesn't get it. _

That was all Jane thought as she drank. This was a week after the incident in Maura's kitchen. They hadn't spoken apart from a few conversations, strictly about work. Maura had attempted once to change the topic when Jane was alone. Jane noted the conversation change and fled, leaving Maura alone and confused.

_She doesn't know what I went through, she didn't know me then. She doesn't know me now. But what if I let her know?_

The thought itself scared Jane. She'd never even considered telling another person what she went through. The therapist and the other cops that **had **to be told only got the brief version. The facts, a few bogus feelings for the therapist, anything to get her back to work. But no-one knew exactly what happened; no one knew how the incident with Hoyt affected her.

She didn't tell people, and yet she had this urge to tell Maura. Something about this random woman, this stranger, Jane trusted her.

_No. I can't tell her. I don't even know her._

_I can't tell her, she wouldn't understand...would she?_

_No. _

_No._

_No. For god's sake Rizzoli, stop thinking about her. She's not important; she's just a random screw that now happens to be a large part of your life._

_So why can't I stop fucking thinking about her?!_

She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to wipe away the sleepiness, to wipe away the thoughts.

Her phone buzzed on the counter. It wasn't a work ringtone, or family.

_Eurgh. Probably no-one important. If they want me that bad they'll phone back._

And they did. Jane's phone buzzed again.

And again.

And again.

Finally Jane got up from the couch and snatched the phone.

"What?!" She didn't intend it to be that angry, but she wasn't apologizing.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I made a mistake...I'm sorry..."

"Maura?" Jane's voice softened significantly.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

Just hearing Maura's voice calmed her more than anything had recently.

"No...Well, yes, it is Maura, but I mean...what I mean was, well...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"Jesus woman. If you took the time to call so many goddamn times you may as well say your piece, I'd like some sleep at some point and if you're going to keep calling and then lose your nerve I ain't putting up with that."

"Oh, I see."

Jane waited a beat. Hoping Maura would continue.

She didn't.

"Well Maura?"

"Oh, err yes. Well Jane, I think I'd rather do this in person, I'm not good at reading people as it is, I think if we were to discuss over the phone things would end even worse."

Jane paused, weighing up her options. She was too drunk to drive, if Maura came over if she got pissed off she couldn't just leave, and was she really in the right frame of mind to have this conversation?

"Jane?" Maura's voice on the other side was quiet, scared.

"Look Maura, I get it, you want to sort shit out, but I'm pretty beat, and I've had way too much to drink. Do you reckon we could do it another day?" Jane tried to stay upbeat and nice, not to offend Maura.

_You stripped her, stuck your hand down her panties and then ran Rizzoli, she's probably already offended. _

"Yes, I suppose that would be acceptable."

On the other side of the phone Maura had switched to cold and polite. She tried her best to hold back tears. In her eyes Jane was blowing her off. Jane didn't want to hear what she had to say. She turned cold and polite when she was uncomfortable or hurt. She hid behind her status and her money to avoid getting hurt. It was wrong and she knew it. But she couldn't handle hurt very well, so as soon as that mask slipped into place and people were reminded of who exactly she was, they didn't mess anymore. More often they left her alone to deal with her hurt alone.

It did its job perfectly.

"Great, I guess I'll see you around then?" With that Jane hung up.

Maura placed her phone back in its place on the kitchen counter. She placed her cell next to it, on silent. She wasn't on call tonight and she didn't really want to talk about it.

She poured herself a glass of wine and headed for her laptop. She switched it on and sat in front of it. She didn't intend to cry, but as the tears fell silently, she didn't stop them.

This looked like it was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

3 weeks, 7 cases, 1 pep talk from Angela, 1 verbal slap round the head from Angela and here Jane was. Stood on the porch of Maura Isle's house.

She didn't know how to do this, how to explain. She wanted to tell Maura, the past month had been hell. She really liked this woman. Even though they were in a fight or whatever, Jane heard things from other cops about the doctor, nice things that made her like the doctor more and more. And she heard cops being horrible about her. A few times Jane had stepped in and defended the doctor, but too many times it had ended with the guys muttering something about 'dyke cop'. So Jane stopped.

Now she was fed up of it, she missed Maura. That scared her more than anything. She missed this woman that she barely knew.

So now, she knocked on Maura's door, not knowing what exactly to expect.

So when Maura opened the door a mess she didn't know what to do. She stood there, taking in the doctors dishevelled appearance, such a contrast to the normally perfect doctor.

The pair stood there on Maura's doorstep, staring at each other until Maura broke the silence.

"Jane?" Maura cursed herself when her voice came out weak, and thick with tears.

"Maura...I came to...wait, what's the problem?"

"It's nothing..."

Maura moved from the door, gesturing for Jane to follow if she wanted. Jane quickly followed, she already felt like an ass, if she left again she didn't know what she'd do.

"Maura? Seriously, what's wrong? Is it me? Do you want me to go? Because I can go?

Maura didn't answer but she moved from the door, gesturing for Jane to follow if she wanted. Jane quickly followed, she already felt like an ass, if she left again she didn't know what she'd do.

Maura quickly stopped by the coffee table in the living room to take the two empty bottles from by her laptop, and pick up some tissues while she was there.

"It's a long story Jane, nothing that I want to bore you with. Is there a reason you are here?"

Jane noticed the crack in Maura's voice, but decided not to react.

"Yes, I came to speak to you. But, if you don't want to bore me with it that means it's not to do with me?"

Maura sniffled and poured herself some water, even she knew more wine right now might not be useful.

"It's just a friend that stopped by. It didn't end well..."

"Did they hurt you? What did they do? Do I need to kick some ass?" Jane immediately stepped towards Maua. Then mentally slapped herself for being so over protective to this woman.

"No Jane, he didn't _physically _hurt me..."

Jane picked up the emphasis on 'physically'.

"So, he hurt you...emotionally?" She tried.

"Yes, anyway it's a long story, I'm sure you have better things to be doing than listen to a stranger cry about her ex in her kitchen..."

"Ahhh, you just broke up with someone?"

"It's complicated Jane..."

"Try me. I'm a Detective, I can do complicated?"

Maura sighed.

_Come on Maura, just tell her. What was that thing, something about telling people something...oh! _

'Offer up a little bit of yourself every once and awhile. Just tell somebody something you're not completely certain you want them to know...'

_I knew that first episode of Bones would be helpful from more than a scientific point of view!_

_Okay, now...just tell her what happened and maybe she'll open up about whatever that was the other night. _

"His name is Ian, he lives in Africa, he works for Doctors without borders. He visited me today...it didn't end well."

Jane waited a beat, hoping Maura would go on...

"He comes over every couple of months, sometimes once a year, and we go for a drink and then we come back here..."

She tailed off, hoping Jane would get the message.

"Oh...oh! Oh, I see, you guys hook up?"

Maura looked a little outraged at the choice of phrasing, before realizing that's exactly what it was.

"So, let me guess, he didn't want to this time?"

"Oh, no. No, he wanted to. I didn't..."

"Why? I thought you liked this guy?"

"I loved that guy...but I didn't feel right sleeping with him this time"

"Why is your bed not made?" Jane attempted a joke, it was her only proper defence mechanism, and she felt awkward.

"No Jane..." Maura gave a disapproving look.

"I just couldn't do it this time, it felt wrong..."

"So...? What he just left?"

"No, he asked me why, he asked me if there was someone else..."

Jane looked at her.

"So what did you say?"

Maura was quiet.

"What did you say to him Maura?!" Jane's voice rising.

"I-I said yes..."

* * *

_A/N - Dramatic noise... how will this mysterious tale end?! (Like, 200 bonus points if you know what that's from!)_

_Okay, new chapter up soon! Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this in. So, love it or hate it, let me know please. You guys have been amazing through out and I love you all!_

_Thanks everyone! And thank you for reading:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot line.**

**_Not much to say at the beginning of this one except thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. It really does mean a lot._**

_Also, same goes for the beta thing again. I'm not sure exactly where my beta is currently but as soon as she's back, replaced with spelling and stuff sorted, but no major changes will be made. You most likely wouldn't even notice._

_Oh, and I do have a lot to say at the end, and I would really appreciate it if you would read my A/N at the end. Thank you - hope you enjoy. _

* * *

2 days earlier Jane had stood outside her family home, nervous as hell. She knew she had to do this.  
She stood up to the door, turned the handle and walked in.

"Ma?" Jane winced as her voice rang out loudly in the unusually quiet home.

"In the kitchen." Came Angela's reply.

Jane slipped her shoes off and padded to the kitchen. Angela stood by the sink, washing pots.

She turned as she heard Jane walk in. She wiped her hands and immediately wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"Hey Ma."

Angela stepped back from the embrace and looked at the sullen look on Jane's face.

"What's wrong Hun?"

Jane paced nervously. She didn't really know where to start. She didn't come to her mother for advice very often. She hadn't ever discussed her relationships with her. So this was completely uncharted territory for her.

"Ma, you know I don't come to you for advice often, but I sorta think you're the best person..."

"What's her name Janie?"

"What?" Jane snapped up to look at her mother.

"I wasn't born yesterday Jane, why else would you come to me with that look on your face, and without any arguments so far?"

"I guess..."

"So? Her name?"

Jane figured it was easier to just tell her now. Angela knew there was someone, and if Jane really wanted the advice she should just play along.

"Maura."

"Maura huh? What's she like?"

"She's the chief ME. She's smart, beautiful, and quirky. Everyone calls her weird, but she's sweet."

Jane's face lit up animatedly, her eyes a little brighter as she spoke.

"So, what's the problem? You obviously like the girl?"

"Well, yeah. That's sorta the problem, I don't know how much..."

"Oh! Is my Janie in love?"

Jane groaned.

"Oh god Ma! Why you gotta be like that? I just want some help, not a party."

Angela sighed. There was the Jane she knew.

"Look Hun, why don't we sit, have some coffee and you can explain a little more?"

Jane groaned again, at the idea of explaining it all to Angela. But reluctantly she sat at the table and told her.

Somehow she managed to tell her Ma about nearly all of it. She tactfully avoided the part about screwing the doctor in the bathroom at a bar and the one in the kitchen, but she told her the rest.

So an hour and a half later Jane left her family home feeling more confident.

Her Ma was probably right, right now what did she have? A bunch of feelings she couldn't make sense of, a fight with a girl she actually really liked and that was it.

If she actually sat down, had a conversation with the girl then maybe her and the girl could work those feelings out together. So Jane devised a game plan, a run through of how things would go. She would go too Maura's house and they would talk this out.

* * *

(Back at Maura's place, starts directly after the last chapter ended)

Jane paced. She didn't know how to respond. Did she really want this? Did she really want Maura? It wasn't too late to back out now. She knew that. No matter how confident she had been after her talk with her Ma, she still wasn't 100% sure. She wasn't opposed to the idea of a relationship, she just never found anyone she wanted to share her life with. No one she could trust. No one who would really understand what happened that day, no one that would truly be okay with what she was feeling. Even she wasn't okay with how she felt.

That day, in the basement with Hoyt, it was the worst day of her life. She didn't know how to cope with what happened. But she sure as hell wasn't going to ask for help. No way was she letting anyone else in on what went on in her head.

She had never wanted anyone to know, anyone to understand. So she never let them in. And yet, as she paced round Maura's hallway, she wanted to tell Maura. She had an urge to spill her deepest, darkest secrets to this woman. To show the Doctor the darkness inside. But, as usual, with this new feeling came the fear. The trust issues came bubbling to the top. Her fight or flight instinct kicking in. People had a hard time understanding Jane's fight or flight instinct. If things were physically tough, Jane was right there. Getting to the forefront of the action, taking down anything in her way. But as soon as things were emotionally tough, she fled. She shut down, refused to let anyone help and ignored everything, until her feelings were gone.

"Jane?"

Jane spun round at the sound of Maura's voice.

"Jane, are you alright?"

"Why did you tell him there was someone else?"

Jane had hoped to catch Maura out, to surprise the Doctor by a sudden topic change, and hopefully draw the truth from her.

"I don't know..."

"Bullshit." Jane shot back immediately.

Maura recoiled at the choice of language.

"Jane, I would prefer if you didn't use such language."

"Don't try and avoid it Maura. Why would you tell him there was someone else?"

"I'd rather not discuss it Jane."

"Why not?! Stop changing the subject? Who is the 'someone else'? Is it me? Or is there 3 of us now?"

"Really Jane, I think it would be best if we left this now. I've told you what upset me..."

"Maura...please? Tell me what you meant? I'll drop it after that I promise." Jane's voice was becoming softer by the minute, whether she intended it too or not.

"Fine. You want to know? I told him there was someone else because I was waiting to see what happened with you, that's all. Now, let's move on."

"Whoa. I know what I said, but what about me? What's happening with me?"

"Honestly Jane, I think I'd rather leave-"

"Maura, I swear to god. Stop putting this off! We're both adults, we've been avoiding this for weeks now. Why won't you just answer my questions?!" Jane's voice rose again.

"Because you won't answer mine!" Maura shot back almost immediately. She then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh."

Jane moved to the living room now, sitting on the couch.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

"No? Why do you think I moved to the couch? After my conversation with my Ma earlier I realized this might be a long conversation, if you allowed it to be. So, now I see it is going to be long, I thought I would get comfortable."

Maura looked around, a little lost.

"Jane what are you talking about?"

Jane coughed slightly and then chuckled, her mood improved slightly.

"C'mon Maur, sit. This is going to be a long conversation, and I don't know what about you makes me feel comfortable about telling you this, and you'll be the first one to hear a lot about this. But you have questions, and I want to answer them."

Maura moved into the living room and sat in a chair across from Jane. Neither knew where to start, or how exactly to move forward.

_Okay Rizzoli. You know the game plan. Remember what Ma said,_

'Offer up a little bit of yourself every once and awhile. Just tell somebody something you're not completely certain you want them to know...'

_Christ, I wonder where she got that line from. Probably some crappy show. _

Jane smirked to herself.

_God I hope you're right Ma. Otherwise I'm throwing my life of the goddamn line here for nothing._

"Look, I had a talk with my Ma the other day, and slapped some sense into me."

"Okay..."

"What I'm trying to say is, forget everything that happened earlier tonight, and forget my reaction to what you said to Ian, because that's just water under the bridge now. So, I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be difficult for me, and I'm not going to enjoy it. But if you want to know, if you truly want to know, I'll tell you. But I need to know you can handle it, because if I tell you, and you run? I don't know what'll happen. So, can you handle it? Will you run?"

Maura sat for a moment, listening, watching the range of emotions on Jane's face as she spoke.

Fear was the most evident. But along with it was anger, worry, nervousness, hope.

Instead of speaking Maura moved over to Jane's side, placed a hand on Jane's upper leg and turned to her.

She placed a chaste kiss on Jane's lips, to signify her place.

"If I was going to run, don't you think I would have done it by now Jane?"

In any other situation the words might have held a comedic value, but not here.

"I suppose...Maura..." Jane started.

"Yes Jane?" Maura's voice was soft, trying to convey her feelings.

"I don't know where to start?"

"Wherever you want. I'm here, I'm listening."

And so Jane did.

Jane spoke for the best part of an hour. She told Maura about that day in the basement, about how Hoyt had pinned her down. About how Hoyt hurt her, and she had no control over what he did. She couldn't stop him, he stabbed scalpels through her palms and all she could do was lay there. And although he never actually got to rape her, he touched her. Not intimately, but still. He had his hands all over her body, and all she could do was lay there and take it. She couldn't get away. And so now, she had her ways to deal. She screwed girls, she made jokes, she beat perps, and she ran till she hurt because she could. Because she could control it. She made the decisions, and it was all up to her.

So when girls tried to touch back, to take the control, to do things to her, without her expressed permission she couldn't take it. She couldn't handle it. And not only that, Hoyt left her with scars, scars that lay across her palms, highlighting the pain, revealing her struggles to everyone. So, people asked about them, reminded her of her pain, made her self-conscious. And there was nothing she could do to hide those scars, but the ones across her abdomen, her shoulders, and her back, they were hidden. No one saw those, no one asked. So in the middle of her control, in the middle of her feeling good about herself, she couldn't reveal herself. She couldn't shed her clothing and show herself to anyone. Hoyt had taken that for himself, so now no-one got it.

And through the whole thing, the whole story Maura sat. She stayed strong; she would not allow one tear to fall. Not now, she was being strong for Jane. She would not cry, not show her feelings, and not run. She was doing this for Jane.

And after Jane was done, tears streamed down the detectives face. She had not intended to cry, but sat on Maura's couch, with the doctor by her side, she finally allowed a small part of her guard down.

And as the evening drew onwards, Jane's tears slowed, she settled further into Maura's embrace. Her breathing slowed and eventually the tears stopped, as sleep took her. For the first time in so long she did not struggle with sleep, or see his face as she closed her eyes. She fell to sleep softly, soundly.

As Maura noticed Jane's breathing even out, the sniffling stop and her tears stop falling, she finally allowed herself a moment of reflection. Although not physically alone, she allowed herself a moment with herself to consider what exactly this woman had been through, and the trust the detective was putting in her. And Maura smiled. She had always been alone, right from when she was born; she was passed to adoptive parents, to nannies, to boarding schools, to university, to a job and a house alone. She was passed along like a responsibility no one wanted. And now, someone had come to her, allowing the Doctor to be a part of their life, a huge part. And she'd only known the woman a month.

So Maura smiled, but still allowed a few tears to fall as she thought about what had happened in this woman's past, but also what would happen in the future. She still had so many questions.

_Was this going to become a relationship? What did Jane want? How did Jane feel? Would Jane resent her? Would Jane eventually run again? Where was this going? What about their jobs? Was Jane truly dealing with this? Was Jane-_

Maura was brought out of her thoughts as Jane snuggled deeper into the embrace, her fists clenching around Maura's shirt. A small smile on Jane's face.

So Maura relaxed against the couch and wrapped her arm securely around Jane.

Those questions could wait till later. Now she had to enjoy what she had right now.

* * *

_**A/N - **Thanks for reading._

_I didn't really like this chapter, I re-wrote it so many times, but I just couldn't get it right, it all seemed awkward and forced to me, so I really could use feedback on this chapter, I really, truly would appreciate your thoughts, good or bad. Loving it or hating it. _

_Also, you may notice a bit of finality with this chapter. This is all I had planned for the fic, I mean it started as a one shot, and then when you guys liked it, this is all I planned. I have ideas, but what I'm asking is, do you like this? Do you feel like that's all you want to read? Or would you want more? To find out what happens next? Its not going to be all fluff though? I mean, there will be fluff, and it will end happy, but there will be angst? Let me know? Please?_

_Thank you so much for reading this, I've loved writing it, and recieving all the reviews and alerts and favorites has been amazing. It quickly became my most reviewed/favorited/alerted fic, so it does mean a lot. okay I've rambled enough. Thank you._

_:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot.**_

_****Okay guys. First, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews on this fic, I wasn't sure about that chapter, but a lot of you seemed to really like it, so thank you! Which leads me to my second point. You guys got this fic over 100 reviews, which for me is absolutely huge! It easily became my most popular fic, but I never imagined my little smutty oneshot becoming a '100 review-er' so thank you. Thirdly (?) I obviously decided to continue, can't promise daily updates since I go on holiday on Friday and I may not have internet, so you'll have to barewith!_

_Okay, think i'm done, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! Sorry its shorter than normal._

* * *

As Maura woke the next morning she stretched and immediately felt her back crack and then the pain. She knew it was a bad idea to sleep on the couch, but Jane had fallen asleep there and she didn't want to wake. The lack of warm body next to her suddenly stopped her peaceful wakeup.

_Hang on...where is Jane?_

She got up and went to the kitchen, assuming Jane would be making coffee or something. But when she got there the kitchen was empty. The only evidence of another person in the house was a coffee cup missing from the shelf.

Maura padded down the hallway to her bedroom; only as she got to the door did she notice the sound of running water...and something else.

She walked over to the door, which had strangely been left ajar. She leaned towards it, careful not to look in. Finally Maura realised what she could hear. Jane sat curled up, leaning against the shower wall, sobbing. She had started quietly, a few tears escaping against her will. But as the memories and the realization that for the first time in so long, she slept without Hoyts face caught up with her, she sobbed. The tears mixing with the water, the sound muffled. Until her cries became too forceful, she lowered herself to the shower floor and cried. She gave up caring if Maura heard her, stopped worrying if Maura knew.

Last night Maura had heard her story, and she didn't run. She held the Detective until the tears stopped. And that was more than Jane had ever let anyone do. No one ever saw that side of her, heard about those feelings, those worries. And now Jane didn't know how to respond. She'd allowed this woman in. She had built a wall around herself for so long, kept everyone out. And then a month after she met this woman, and they hadn't spoken for three weeks of it, she just dropped the wall and let her in. And it terrified Jane. She had no idea where it came from, but it felt so good.

As Maura stood by the door, listening to the Detective cry, she felt more heartbroken than she had in a long time. Last night the tears were quiet, more confined. Now Maura stood listening to this normally strong, unbreakable woman, cry in her shower. She didn't really know what to do, would comforting her be best? Or leave her to cry it out?

_Cry it out. Yes. Although...that might make her feel more alone? But if she wanted someone...but I could never ask for someone, she probably would have problems asking for someone too? But I shouldn't intrude, right? But I can't let her be alone?_

Another of Jane's louder sobs made the decision for her.

She pushed open the door, the noise not reaching Jane's ears. Maura bared little thought for her clothes; they would dry, or be replaced. She opened the shower door, Jane seemingly oblivious to her presence.

"Jane?"

All Maura received in response was a sniffle.

"Jane?" This time Maura put a hand out and placed it on Jane's shoulders before immediately retracting it in shock.

"Jane! What on earth are you doing?" As Maura turned to grab a warm towel from the radiator behind her she finally noticed the temperature dial turned as cold as it would go.

She grabbed the towel, slung it round Jane's shoulders and turned the temperature up.

She knelt down next to Jane adjusted the towel, eventually hugging the frozen Detective into her side, warming her up.

"Jane...I'm here."

The pair sat in the shower for a good 20 minutes as Jane sobbed against the ME. She rubbed soothing circles on Jane's back as she cried, not caring about the water. Maura's clothes were now completely soaked by the shower or Jane's tears.

Only once Jane had warmed up and the tears had stopped again did Maura turn to look at her.

Maura wiped the Detectives eyes before looking into them.

"Jane?"

The Detective nodded.

"Jane, I want to say my piece, I do. We need to talk about this, when you are ready only. But I need to say my piece. And honestly I would prefer to do it when we are out of the shower."

As if only just realizing exactly where they were, and the fact that she were only covered by a now soaking wet towel, Jane began to sit up away from Maura and stand.

Maura quickly followed and stripped off her clothes. Once her shirt and skirt were dropped on the shower floor it suddenly became very apparent to both women, that had the situation been different, they were both now naked (Or near naked in Maura's case) in Maura's shower.

Maura coughed uncomfortably and tried to avoid looking at Jane, and turned away from Jane, trying to cover her now see-through bra. Although once she realised her panties were clinging inappropriately and Jane _had _already seen her naked, she slipped her panties off and un-clasped her bra before sliding it down her arms. She quickly stepped out of the shower, leaving her clothes to collect later and grabbed for a towel.

It didn't take Maura long to dry off and exit the bathroom in search of clothes. She slipped into her closet, closing the doors behind her. She located a loose fitting grey tee and some yoga pants. It was very fortunate that the pair had a few days off. Maura took a second to realize that was perhaps how Jane had planned it. So they had a few days to deal with the aftermath, dependent on how it went. She smiled as she thought about the trust Jane had placed in her, before realizing what had really just happened.

Jane had just allowed the Doctor to see her scars. Not intentionally, but Jane hadn't fought back, she hadn't resisted or hid. But at the time she was also frozen. _Numb._

_Damn it Jane._

She moved from her closet to find Jane, now dressed, lay asleep on her bed.

_Where did she get the clothes from? They certainly aren't mine. I would never wear such an outfit. _

As Maura crossed the room to get a better look Maura spotted Jane's overnight bag on the floor. She had seen it a few times when Jane came to the locker room by the morgue to change when they were working long hours.

Maura went back into the bathroom to retrieve her clothes and clean up.

She returned to her bedroom about 20 minutes later where Jane lay asleep still.

_Do I wake her? No. She should sleep...but we need to talk._

_No, sleep._

_Talk._

_Sleep._

_Talk._

_Oh for goodness sake, now I'm arguing with myself in my head! That woman is rubbing off on me. _

_I'll lay with her for a little while, and then we can talk. Best of both worlds. _

Maura lay down on her bed, on her side facing Jane.

_She looks so peaceful. _

Jane squirmed and pulled an odd face in her sleep.

_Or not._

After about 20 minutes Maura turned to lie on her back, but the movement startled Jane. She jolted awake and reached behind for her gun, momentarily disorientated when she couldn't find it.

Only when Jane felt Maura's hand on her hip did she calm and realize where she was.

"Maur?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Come here."

Maura looked at her, confused before turning over and moving slightly down the bed to look at Jane.

"Okay, what's up?"

Jane looked at her for a moment, as though considering her response. After a moment Jane leaned forward, placing her lips on Maura's.

Maura took a moment to adjust to the change of pace and mood before kissing back.

Maura held back though, intent on this being a loving kiss, nothing more. They needed to discuss this, set some ground rules, and talk it out.

Although it seemed Jane had completely different ideas. Jane pressed on; attempting several times to deepen the kiss, moving her hand to rest on Maura's hip and drag their bodies closer together. Still though, Maura held back. But it was becoming increasingly difficult as Jane bit gently on Maura's lip before soothing it with her tongue, and eventually managed to slip her tongue into Maura's mouth. Finally giving up Maura moaned slightly into the kiss. Jane took that only as encouragement and slowly slid her hand down Maura's thigh and held her close as she flipped them so Jane was on top.

"Jane..." Maura let out, breathily.

Jane didn't respond, only kissed Maura once more before moving onto Maura's neck, sucking, biting and soothing intermittently.

"Jane..." Maura tried again, but as Jane had just hit a rather sensitive point, it came out as more of a moan.

Maura knew this had to stop before it went any further, but how could she stop it without hurting Jane's feeling. Plus, it felt _so good_.

But as Jane's hands got lower and her mouth more insistent did Maura know it really needed to end. Jane wasn't in the right place to do this. And if she admitted it, neither was she.

She coughed, trying to keep a clear voice.

"Jane."

Maura internally congratulated herself for not only managing a clear, level voice, but also one that demanded attention.

Jane looked up, panic evident in her eyes.

"What? What did I do? Oh fuck, did I hurt you? Maur I'm sorry!"

Maura smiled to herself.

_In the middle of it, she still cares if she hurt me..._

"No, you didn't. I just think now maybe wouldn't be the best time? I mean after everything that's happened and all we've discussed, do you really want to do that? I mean, I just think the last think that should happen right now, is, as you put it, you 'screwing me'.

As much as Jane didn't want to admit it, Maura had a point. Jane sat up from Maura and stood up from the bed.

"No Jane! I don't want you to go! I just think that's not what we both need or want right now?"

Jane took a moment, obviously deep in thought.

Finally though Jane sat on the bed and looked directly at Maura.

"No, you're right. I don't want to screw you right now. I don't even think 'making love to you' as you would put it, is what is best right now..."

"Exactly Jane!" Maura concluded with a smile.

"I wasn't done Maura. I don't want that right now. Right now, I want you to screw me..."

* * *

_-Insert creative line about cliffhanger here-_

_So, this could go either way. _

_But only I know how - insert evil laugh here-_

_Okay, I'm done rambling and trying to be funny. Honest. So, as per usual, good or bad? Loving it or hating it? Let me know! I can take it._

_Also, bonus question, how would **you **like to see the next chapter go? Should Maura do as Jane asks? Or put it off? _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot line...**_

_****Okay first off. Thank you to everyone who reviewed yesterday and everything you guys said, you are honestly amazing!  
Next, This chapter may be the last one till Monday evening, I have so much to do with everything that's been going on and I have an event in Lincoln this weekend so I'll be away from my laptop. I'll be writing but not uploading unless I find somewhere with wi-fi. So I hope you will all continue to be amazing and that you can all wait till Monday!_

_Without further rambling from me, here it is Chap 9, and its smutty! Enjoy..._

* * *

Maura sat for a moment, the shock evident on her face.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to screw me Maura, fuck me, make love to me, sleep with me...anyway you want to put it." Jane replied immediately, cool and confident.

It appeared it was what Jane really wanted, but could Maura be sure? They had both been through a lot the past 18 hours. With secrets revealed, scars show, stories told, it had been a long day. And Maura found it difficult to believe that 'screwing' Jane was the best thing right now.

"Jane..." Maura started, but was cut off as Jane moved to sit back next to her.

"Maura, I want this. I do. I've told you my story, and you didn't run. I've told you about my scars and they didn't bother you. I don't understand this connection I have with you, and it terrifies me, but you're the first person I've ever felt like this with, so yes. I am sure I want you to do this, okay?"

Jane smiled at Maura, trying to reassure the Doctor.

Maura sighed.

"Okay, I trust you. On one condition?"

"Name it."

"You tell me to stop, if you feel uncomfortable, or you need space or if you don't want to continue. You have to tell me to stop, you don't need to put yourself through this for me, and I'm not going anywhere if you aren't?"

Jane smiled at Maura; even now the blonde went out of her way to ensure Jane felt okay. She hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone in a long time. So she knew she was sure. Or at least, she hoped.

Jane moved forward and sat down on the bed next to the doctor. She leaned forward and met Maura's lips, tentatively for the moment.

Maura didn't want to rush this, but she decided it was best to let Jane set the pace. Except now, as Jane deepened the kiss Maura couldn't help but question everything.

_Is she really sure? Like, really sure? Because if she's not sure I don't want to force her._

_No, she said she was sure, she needs this...right? _

_Yes. Yes, she needs this, she wants it. _

_Wait, if I'm going to screw her, does she want to be bottom or top? Bottom might cause problems, if she wants to move away from it or get space...so she should be top? _

_In theory I guess. _

The feeling of Jane pulling Maura to lie down brought her out of her thoughts.

Once the two of them were laid down, Jane didn't waste any time. She straddled Maura's hips and immediately began lifting the doctor's shirt and placed soft kisses on the newly bare skin.

"I thought this was about you Detective?" Maura smirked, trying to appear comfortable and sure.

"Well yeah, but I don't know if I can stay away from that chest of yours..."

With that Jane removed Maura's shirt completely and found that Maura had forgone a bra.

"Oh, well. I thought I would have noticed that earlier, but apparently not."

Maura smiled and started to return with a snarky comment, but as she opened her mouth all that came out was a breathy moan as Jane's mouth found her nipple.

As Jane focused her attention on the hardened bud in her mouth, Maura was having a hard time remember why exactly they were doing this.

After their earlier, slightly heavy make out session Maura was unbelievably turned on. So allowing Jane to continue was looking increasingly good. But no, she knew this was supposed to be about Jane, so regretfully she squirmed and pulled away from Jane's mouth.

Jane looked up at her, concern evident.

"Its okay, this is about you, remember?"

Maura waited for a response, giving Jane one more out.

Jane leaned up to kiss Maura again, ignoring the out. She didn't even bother with a chaste kiss; Jane immediately went for a passionate kiss, tongues battling.

Unexpectedly, Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips and rolled them so Maura was top.

_Oh, well I guess that throws my theory out then..._

A few more minutes of heavy kissing was interrupted by an impatient buck of Jane's hips.  
Trying to avoid the thought of how long it had been since Jane was touched, Maura moved away from Jane's lips. She placed soft kisses down Jane's neck, but as Jane became more impatient Maura switched to sucking, biting and soothing. She moved lower, to Jane's collar bone before Jane's tank top got in the way.

Maura considered removing the tank for a moment, was it the right time? Once the tank top was gone that was it.

As Jane bucked her hips again Maura decided to do this slowly, giving Jane another out.

She moved to the small patch of skin showing between Jane's shorts and tank top, placing soft kisses along it, feeling Jane squirm beneath her. Maura breathed deeply, suddenly hit by the scent of Jane's arousal. So close to where she really wanted to be it took a lot for Maura to drag herself away and move back up to Jane's mouth.

Not quite ready to tackle the tank top Maura slipped her hand in Jane's shorts. She intended to tease Jane, but gasped in shock as she found the Detective was going commando, and was incredibly turned on.

"Maura, please..."

The normally strong detective had been reduced to begging, and only Maura's clothes had been removed now.

Maura slipped her fingers into warm wetness and slipped straight through, just skating Jane's clit.

"Oh fuck..." Jane's voice now just a breathy whisper.

Maura, being the tease she was, removed her fingers from Jane's shorts and immediately held them in front of her face, before leaning down and licking them completely clean.

"Oh my god..."

Maura smirked, clearly impressed by her work before leaning down and kissing Jane, intending the detective to taste herself.

Jane moaned into the kiss, also clearly impressed by Maura's work.

Still impatient as ever Jane squirmed below Maura.

"As much as I love this Maur, I really need you to screw me now?"

Maura giggled, before moaning as Jane moved her hand quickly and tweaked a hard nipple.

"Cheeky..."

Maura moved down Jane's body, still weary of the tank top issue, she pressed on and went for Jane's shorts, sliding them down the detective's legs.

She slipped back up, kissing along Jane's inner thighs, alternating between kissing and gently biting. But avoiding where Jane needed her most. Maura stayed in the area, tentatively licking and kissing. That was until Jane had finally had enough and grabbed the back of Maura's head, placing the blonde exactly where she needed her.

"Seriously Maur, you'll be the death of me!"

Instead of a response Maura gave a strong lick through Jane's folds, sending Jane's hips up and her head back.

"Christ Maur..."

Maura quickly realized that right here, between Jane's legs, might be her favourite place ever.

Maura moved to get comfortable before finding Jane's clit and giving it a quick flick before sucking hard.

She stayed for a while, alternating between sucking and licking, occasionally scraping her teeth across it, enjoying the way Jane's pants turned into deep moans and the odd swear word.

However, it became quickly apparent to both of them that as enjoyable as it was, Jane wasn't going to get off with this alone.

"Maur...I need you..."

"Hmm?"

The vibration from Maura's 'hmm' receiving another moan from Jane.

"I need you...in me Maur..."

At this point Jane was just happy she was able to speak coherently.

Maura, happy to oblige moved away from Jane's folds, moving up towards her mouth.

Jane whimpered at the loss of contact, but was quickly made happy once Maura's mouth was replaced by her fingers.

Maura traced her fingers gently over Jane's clit before thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck Maur!"

Maura leaned down to kiss the detective as she thrust into her. Maura accepted every moan Jane gave and only pulled away as she sensed the detective getting close. Maura moved away so Jane was free to moan and swear as she saw fit.

Maura noticed Jane's eyes were closed and her tank top was still on. Maura moved quickly, trying not to disturb the rhythm she had set.

She used her free hand to trace the edges of the tank, slipping her hand underneath.

Jane quickly opened her eyes, stopped writhing and moaning. Maura noticed the change in atmosphere and looked up.

"Don't Maur, leave it on... Just keep going..."

Determined to finish what she started Jane bucked her hips up, to show Maura she wanted to finish.

Maura was less certain now though, but as Jane continued, clearly getting close Maura continued her rhythm.

After what seemed like an eternal build up Maura placed her thumb lightly on Jane's clit and her orgasm washed over her with startling intensity.

Jane arched her back high, her face painted with pleasure.

Maura's name ripped from her mouth, followed by a long string of moans and breathy curses.

It seemed like ages before Jane's breathing slowed and finally laid back straight on the bed.

Maura removed her hand, hearing Jane's whimper. She placed her fingers in her mouth once again and licked them completely clean.

She then lay back down next to the detective and curled up into her side.

"Wow."

Maura smiled.

"Wow Maura. Fucking wow."

"Language Jane..."

"Ha. You didn't seem to mind that a few minutes ago!"

"That's different Jane."

"How?"

Maura thought for a moment.

"It just is."

Jane laughed, but ultimately didn't respond.

Without thinking Maura began to play with Jane's tank top. She felt Jane stiffen.

"Oh Jane I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"No...No, its fine. It me, I just..."

"Just what?"

Jane took a moment before responding.

"I wanted to, I really did, but in the middle of it, I just didn't quite think I could do it all. God I'm sorry Maur, I really am..."

Maura smiled slightly before leaning up and looking and Jane.

Jane looked down and saw Maura smiling.

"Jane, you don't have to be sorry. You told me your story; you told me your darkest secrets. You let me touch you. You have no reason to be sorry. You gave me so much today, I don't know how to thank you enough for giving me your trust like this."

Maura moved up slightly, her lips centimetres from Jane's.

"And honestly, I want to give you all that in return, it's no wonder I fell in love with you..."

With that Maura moved up to Jane to kiss her, only to have Jane move back.

Maura suddenly looked scared.

"Jane?"

"What did you say?"

"I-I said a lot of things..."

"No Maura, did you say you loved me?"

Maura ducked her head.

"Yes...I just thought..."

Jane pulled Maura to look at her.

"Maura I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Maura I-I ..."

* * *

_**A/N - **Well there we go. Chap 9. I personally don't know if I like it, I don't like my own smut scenes, is it okay? Can I improve anything? Should I just stop?_

_Also, cliffhanger! What will Jane say to Maura?! _

_Okay, thanks for reading. Now, opinions? Good or bad? Loving it or hating it? I can take it? _

_Otherwise I love you guys! You've been super awesome, ( I feel like Arizona Robbins...) I'll see you in chapter 10 hopefully!:D_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot line!:) **_

_****I'm baaaaack! Did you miss me? Probably not..._

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and favorites and everything while I was on holiday, it was great!:D_

_Although, I'm half assuming the smut scene was crap. I'm sorry! I really, truly am. I mean, I don't know if it was or not, because some liked it, but no one outright said it was bad, just reviews and alerts were down, so was it bad? Honestly, If it was, let me know! Then I can make it better!:) _

_This is not beta'd...my beta is MIA - It is spell checked and everything, but I just wanted to get this up fast today, so mistakes are my own._

_Okay, I'm done rambling...hope you enjoy!:) _

* * *

"Maura, I-I ..." Jane trailed off. Stunned was not the word. Jane stared at Maura, unsure of what to say. This wasn't how she planned this. She expected it, yes. It was a given that Maura would probably say something along those lines after that. Jane had just given herself to Maura, told her stories, her secrets, no Jane wasn't not surprised or stunned that Maura had said that she was, for lack of a better word, scared.

Jane didn't intend for her fight or flight to kick in, she wanted to stay, she wanted more than anything to wrap her arms around the now concerned looking blonde and tell her she loved her back. But she couldn't.

Before Jane could think anymore about it, she switched to auto pilot and did what she did best when things got too much for her.

She put on her clothes, and got the fuck out of there.

She did it a lot so it wasn't hard for her, or at least she didn't think it would be. She'd fucked a bunch of girls and walked away so many times it was becoming routine for her, like brushing her teeth. It never hurt her. She had done it more often than not when a girl go too handsy, or started asking questions. Just collect her jacket or shoes, out the door and get in her car, or a taxi. She had run from places before, her feet pounding the streets with her shoes falling off because the girl she was with struck a raw nerve.

It wasn't really the girls fault. The girl had been so close, Jane and the girl knew it, and just as the girl was about to come, she reached out and grabbed Jane's hand. Jane had tore her hand away from the girls grasp, seized all activity from her other hand before speedily pulling out. She grabbed her shoes from the front porch and slipped them on as she darted across the front lawn. That time, as she ran, when the girl came to the front porch and yelled out, Jane heard her and ignored her easily, her own pain too overwhelming.

So, when Jane fled from the room, pulling on pants and a jacket, she did not expect Maura's cries to cut so deeply.

"Jane!"

Jane didn't stop; she rapidly approached the front door now. She grabbed for the door handle, and swung it open, before slipping out.

Maura, in a stunned state had barely managed to comprehend what was happening by the time she heard the door open.

Everything was fine, they were making progress, and now Jane was running? She managed to get in one yell of Jane's name before hearing the door, and by the time she'd wrapped a robe around herself and gotten to the door Jane and her car were long gone.

She ran out to the street, holding onto that last shred of hope that Jane would come back. But when Maura was confronted with an empty street it took her a long time to stop staring. She knew she needed to go inside, to stop staring at the street. She wasn't even dressed properly! But for now, she stood in her robe, silently crying. Her attempts to stop the tears had been pointless; she knew they would come eventually. But now she cried at an empty road, begging and wishing with everything she had that Jane would come back.

Eventually, as the tears slowed, and more of her neighbours took their opportunities to gawk at her, she decided to give in.

She wanted nothing more than to stay here, because stood here, on the side of the street, she had hope. Hope that Jane would come back, she knew it was silly, to hold onto that little bit of hope, but right now the first person she'd ever truly loved had run from her, and she didn't know what to do.

Behind her, she heard a front door open, pulling her from her thoughts, back to a real conscious state. She quickly turned and ran to her house, shuddering as the warmth hit her. She didn't know how long she'd been out there, but the freezing temperatures had only just hit her.

She considered a shower, but the thought took her mind back to Jane, and the tears threatened again. So instead she wandered absent mindedly to her room, stopping when she reached the closed door.

She wanted to go put some clothes on, to get out of this robe. But to get clothes, it would mean opening the door, crossing the room. She would have to confront it all, the clothes on the floor, the sheets strewn across the bed, the smell of sex hanging in the air.

No, she wouldn't go to her closet. Instead she ignored every impulse to 'just get over it' and she padded down the hall to her guest room, settling on the guest bed.

She sat for while, trying to keep her thoughts from drifting to Jane, but she couldn't help it.

She reviewed the situation countless times. It made sense, she'd said she loved Jane, and Jane had fled.

_I thought she loved me...God I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did that! But she told me her story? She let me touch her, to kiss her, to make her come. Why would she run now? Did I miss something? I probably missed something huge here. I don't recall her saying anything about love, so why would this affect her so much? Was it too soon? No, she wouldn't tell me all of that, and it be too soon. Right? Oh well, maybe she'll tell me. Well, if we ever talk that is. It took her weeks to even talk to me about sex; love is a whole other thing. A huge thing. _

_Wait._

_What if she doesn't __**ever **__come back? No...she'll come back._

Maura tried to shake the thought.

_But what if I really crossed a line this time?_

Maura shook her head. She refused to allow her thoughts to continue anymore. She lay down on the bed, determined not to sleep, or think. She was just going to think about work, try and move past this.

But within the hour, Maura had curled up on her side, tears slipped silently down her face as she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Across town Jane was completely different.

After slipping out of the door she dashed to her car, stealing inside and driving off before she had chance to even consider going back.

It was wrong to run out, she knew it. But that didn't mean it wasn't what she needed to do.

This was too much for Jane, she knew Maura probably just got caught up in everything that Maura probably didn't love her, but it didn't stop it from scaring her.

No one told her they loved her, besides her family. And even then it wasn't often.

So now, if Maura had indeed fallen in love with her, she had to run.

Jane knew it would hurt Maura now, and it would probably hurt her too, but in the long run, wasn't that better?

Yes, she let Maura see her, hear her stories, but to allow another human to love her? That just couldn't happen.

_She can't love me. No. She can't. She made it up, to make me feel better. She had to have. She can't love me, I'm not loveable, and no one ever loves me unless they have to! Why would anyone want to? I'm a mess; I'm messed up physically, emotionally, mentally! She can't have fallen in love with me. No, I'll give her a couple hours to think it over, and then we'll pretend it never happened? _

She was a mess. She knew it, everyone knew it. Her conflicting opinions were bothering her, her reason for running conflicted with her denial. Her desire to continue the relationship was a heavy contrast with her flight response. She knew her reasoning made no sense to anyone but her, she knew her logic was flawed.

Hell, she didn't even have a real reason to run out of there; in her mind she basically concluded Maura had said it in the heat of things.

She spent the whole time rationalizing to herself as she drove to the store, picked up some beers and whisky and drove home. She persuaded herself as she poured her 3rd glass of whisky. And she tried her best to convince herself as she went to bed.

But even after the time she spent trying to tell herself that walking out was justified, or that maybe Maura didn't mean it she still couldn't do it. She couldn't get her thoughts to line up. She couldn't make her idea's match her feelings or her responses.

Everything was so screwed up.

But as Jane curled up in bed she felt an odd feeling settle over her; a longing. A desire to make things right, the need to apologize and cuddle up with Maura.

A feeling Jane hadn't felt it years. A feeling she had always associated with men, and love. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time, not since Hoyt. She assumed he'd taken that, her ability to love, just like he took everything.

And the then she stopped and considered that maybe if he hadn't taken that from her, if she could still love others, then maybe others could love her?

No. She shook her head resolutely.

But as she closed her eyes, she couldn't make that wondering go away, that thought, that glimmer of hope, that maybe she wasn't as messed up after all.

She turned and looked at her cell on the bedside table. It was silenced and she hadn't looked at it. She didn't dare. But was that out of fear of seeing missed call from Maura? Or not seeing any?

Either way she picked up her phone and glanced down at the screen.

**2 missed calls.**

**2 messages.**

**1 Facebook notification. **

**4 emails.**

**1 twitter mention. **

Immediately at the sight of the missed calls and texts her stomach flipped, the mere thought that it might be Maura sent a smile to her face.

Only for it to be removed when she unlocked her phone to find none of them were from Maura.

Twitter mention from someone she was chatting to, emails from work, facebook notification of a friend request and the phone calls and texts belonged to her mother.

Her mother wanting to know how it went with the girl.

It was in that moment that Jane really decided to go for it. She was on the fence, but looking back on her conversation with her mother, and the connections she felt with Maura and everything from the past month combined, she cleared her screen, pulled up the keypad, pressed M and waited.

It took 6 rings for Maura to answer. With each passing ring Jane only got more nervous.

"Hello?" Maura's voice thick with tears and sleep.

Jane didn't know what to say. She sat for a moment in silence.

"Hello?" Maura's voice came again.

Jane heard Maura move the phone away to check who it was that called, since she hadn't checked caller ID upon answering.

"Jane...I know you're there, I can hear you breathing."

"Oh fuck." Jane cringed.

"Language Jane. Now, is there a reason you called?"

Maura sounded harsh now, her tone cold.

"I-I-I don't really know..." Jane cursed internally as she heard her voice tremble.

She heard Maura sigh on the other side of the phone.

"You don't know what Jane?"

Jane stayed silent.

"Jane? Seriously, if there isn't a reason you called I'd really rather prefer for you to hang up now."

That was the last thing Jane expected to hear, but as she thought about it, it was a perfectly acceptable response.

"Maura?"

"What Jane?!" Maura sounded fed up now, exasperated.

"I...don't know..." Jane was close to tears now; she didn't plan this, any of it. Her voice was getting weaker every time she spoke.

"Honestly Jane? I don't know either. We're fine, and then we aren't. We're getting along, all is good and then suddenly you flee! I can't take it anymore Jane I'm fed up! You didn't speak to me for three weeks last time! And then you come back and all about tell me everything, and I tell you I love you and you leave?! I'm fed up of you not knowing anymore Jane! It's tiring!"

By the end of Maura's little outburst Jane had tears down her face, she didn't know what to do. It was a horrible feeling of fear, confusion, adoration, anger and over all, love.

"So Jane...is there a reason you called or do I just need to hang up?"

Jane sniffled before moving the phone away.

She assumed Maura would just hang up now.

She lay back down on the pillow, her phone by her side.

"I-I love you too Maura..." She all about sobbed to herself, before she allowed the tears to fall. Sobs choking her, tears falling hard and fast now.

She felt had broken after Hoyt, but this was an all new kind of broken. She had no idea what to do, or where to turn or anything.

She muttered "I love you" repeatedly until it all became too much; the emotion, the stress, the alcohol, the tears. Her energy was gone and sleep took her without a second thought.

Across town however, Maura sat cross legged on her bed, the phone on her lap, a smile on her face, a sharp contrast to the unshed tears in her eyes.

She placed her phone on the bedside table before walking into the kitchen. She turned on the kettle and moved to get food for Bass.

She knelt down in front of her friend. Granted, he was on odd pet, but she adored him.

"Guess what Bass...she said it...she told me she loved me..."

* * *

_Dramatic music - How will this mysterious tale end?! _

_I feel like I've used that quote before..._

_Anyway, thank you for reading. I honestly didn't like this chapter, it felt confusing and off to me, maybe its because I took a break but I'm really not sure about this one, so please, if you have any opinion on this at all, good or bad, please let me know. I want to make this good for you guys! _

_So, as usual, loving it or hating it, I'd love to know (especially in this chapter) And I will see you all (hopefully!) and maybe some new guys (hinty hint) in chapter 11!_

_Thank you so much for reading, and sticking with my ramble-y A/N's :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N - Disclaimer, I don't anything except plot.**_

_****Here we are guys, chapter 11 and its the longest chapter so far. I don't have much to say up here today, thanks for every review and alert and fave, it means so much. I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked hard on it. I originally wrote a completely different one, with a different ending. Who knows, maybe I'll post that one day, if anyone wants to read it...  
I'll have more to say at the end, and its important, so please do stick around for the A/N at the end.  
Thank you for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

The crime scene was awkward.

Everyone could feel the tension between the Detective and the doctor.

They had both spoken kindly to each other upon meeting at the crime scene, but it was painfully clear it was all a show for work.

The pair hadn't spoken since the phone call incident less than 24 hours ago, and neither woman really knew how to act around the other. Maura knew how Jane felt, Jane knew how Maura felt, and Maura figured that now this would be easily rectified, and they could be happy. She should have known how naive that was.

Jane on the other hand knew how she felt, and how Maura felt, but in her eyes, she hadn't told Maura yet. So, she tried to stay calm, cool and professional. After the phone call Jane still felt a little lost, part of her wanted to tell Maura, to curl up with the ME, tell her how she felt and just be happy, but after everything Jane didn't know how Maura would feel about that. Or if she even had the balls to do that.

Jane peered at the body, trying to get a feel for what had happened. It looked very much like a suicide, but she knew that Maura wouldn't verify that.

So instead she pretended to listen as Korsak made jokes by her side and Frost responded with sarcastic comments, but she could not draw her attention from the ME leaned over the body.

Her meticulous ways often irritated the detective, but today she found it entertaining; watching the blonde doing quick examinations, checking temperatures, working things out vocally. Normally when the ME spent 10 minutes muttering random calculations it bothered her, but Maura had the cutest face when she was doing math. Or at least Jane thought so.

Another thing that no longer bothered Jane. At first Jane would not allow herself to check out the ME at the scene, or call her cute or anything like that, in her head or out loud, not at work. But now, she made mental notes about the little math face, and the way she wrinkled her nose when the uniforms made jokes at a scene. And now she spent so long staring down the ME's shirt she didn't even notice people start to leave the scene until Korsak dragged her away.

"What the hell Korsak?!"

"It's time to go Rizzoli, work out if it was a suicide or not. But if you'd rather stay here and stare down your girlfriend's shirt, that's fine..."

With that Korsak marched off to his car and waited patiently for Jane to get in.

Jane stood stunned for a moment.

_What the hell?! How does he know? Whoa Rizzoli, now you're doing it. Crap. Wait, does he know I'm actually gay? Or does he just mean girlfriend like friend? No...he mentioned me looking down her shirt...he knows. Fuck._

_Alright Rizzoli, be cool. Play it off, maybe he doesn't know everything, you can still lie, tell him he's got everything wrong, just like every other time._

_..._

_But what if I don't want to cover this one up, what if I told him? Would he react badly? He's never seemed opposed to the idea of gay people in general. Him and Frost make plenty of jokes about me batting for the other team, so maybe he'd be cool with it? Wait...is Maura out?! Shit. I can't out Maura. _

_Oh Fuck._

_Fuckity fucking fuck. _

"Rizzoli! Are you getting in this damn car anytime soon? It's freezing over here!"

At the sound of Korsak's voice Jane quickly turned and rushed to the car. She figured if she didn't mention it, then he might not either.

Unfortunately for Jane, Korsak still picked up on how uncomfortable Jane was.

Korsak coughed nervously, Jane still refused to look at him. She had sat poker straight in her seat, hands on her lap staring straight forward the whole ride.

"Jane..."

She didn't turn to look at him.

"Korsak."

"Look, err Jane, what I said about Dr Isles there...you know I was just kidding around right?"

Finally Jane sighed before turning to look at him. She'd hoped to avoid this, but ultimately it needed discussing.

"Okay then."

Korsak waited a moment, waited for the angry words, or the threats, but they did not come.

"Okay...Well...glad that's err...sorted. Well I guess if you...actually, never mind."

Korsak quickly caught himself before making another mistake.

It didn't matter, Jane knew what he wanted to ask, in surprisingly to her, she sort of wanted him to ask.

"Ask Korsak..."

"Hmmm?" Korsak played it off, like he had no idea.

"Just ask Korsak, I know you're dying to ask."

Jane sighed, mentally preparing herself for the fear and nervousness that she had expected to feel when Korsak asked, but it never arrived.

"Oh...no Jane...I-"

"Christ Korsak just ask me! It's not difficult. Seriously, all you have to do is ask me if I'm screwing the ME and I'll do is tell you yes. It's not ha-"

Jane's eyes went wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth at what she had just, very freely, admitted to the older detective.

"I knew it! Yes! Frost owes me big time."

Korsak watched as Jane put the pieces together in her head.

"Wait, so you don't care?"

Korsak smiled at her.

"Look, Janie, I've known you a long time. I've seen you come through so much, we've had fights, big ones and little ones, you are one of the best detectives I've seen in a long time and even after everything you still had my back, and I still had yours. So, at the end of the day, I don't really care whose throat you're sticking your tongue down. I know we're still both there for each other."

Jane sat for a moment, taking in everything Korsak said. She really did love the old guy, even if he managed to be really crude in the middle of a sweet speech. She had his support, and it meant a lot to her. And as much as it affected her, she refused to cry, no matter how much it meant.

So instead she mocked him.

"Whose throat I'm sticking my tongue down Korsak? Really? Next you'll be calling the Doc 'that girl Rizzoli's banging..." She chuckled afterwards. Korsak smirked, but ultimately the pair stayed silent, weighing things up as they finished driving back to the station.

As they both got out the car Jane moved to walk away but turned around before leaving.

"Korsak?"

He looked up, a little confused.

"What's up Rizzoli?"

"Thank you." She said it a little solemnly.

"What Rizzoli? Just a ride..."

She smiled.

"Seriously Korsak, Thank you." She smiled at him, before walking away.

"Going soft on me now Rizzoli?" He smirked, before laughing properly as she gave him the middle finger before stepping into the awaiting elevator.

* * *

Maura had finished stitching up the body and placed it back into the freezer about an hour ago. It was a suicide, clear to see. Now all they needed was an ID and the body would be sent off.

Now she sat in her office thinking everything over. She had locked her door and planned to sleep, but now she couldn't stop thinking about it all.

Jane had been blatantly staring down her shirt at the crime scene, something the Detective hadn't done since the last time.

And after how disastrously the last time ended, Maura decided teasing the Detective about it wasn't a good idea. Instead this time, she allowed her mind to drift. Trying not to focus on anything particular, just enjoying the peace and quiet. But ultimately her mind remained on Jane. And as she leaned back in her chair and allowed exhaustion to catch up with her, even her dreams managed to remain on Jane...

_The Detective swaggered confidently into her office. Her long, lean body oddly accentuated by her outfit. Maura remained in her seat, ignoring the detective, till she felt Jane behind her. Jane leaned over and pushed the keyboard out of the doctor's hands._

"_I'm working Jane..."_

"_And..." Jane whispered seductively in her ear. _

"_Well I guess when you put it that way." Maura smirked back before turning in her chair to face the detective._

"_Glad to see I have managed to persuade you Doctor."_

_Jane smiled before placing kisses along Maura's jaw, then trailing down her neck. _

_Maura responded by sighing softly as she felt the detective pull her up and away from the desk._

"_So, Detective, what do you have planned instead of working?"_

_Jane thought for a moment, while she worked on getting Maura's shirt._

"_Oh I don't know...I thought maybe coffee?" Jane smirked and then looked hurt when Maura lightly hit her across the shoulder._

"_Really Jane?"_

"_Yes..."_

_If Maura had a sarcastic response, she did not have chance to use it as Jane delved back in, biting and sucking alternatively on her neck whilst sliding the ME's shirt away. _

_Now Maura went to move forward, but Jane pushed her gently back, forcing her to lie back on the desk, before the detective climbed up and straddled her._

"_I hope you remembered to lock the door Jane..."_

"_Really Maur? That's what you're thinking about right now?" _

"_Well, it's hard for me to completely clear my mind...I'm always thinking about something..."_

"_Is that a challenge Doctor?"_

_Maura did not get a chance to respond and Jane quickly removed the blonde's bra and went to work. _

_In the end, the only response she managed was a mixture of a breathy moan and "oh god Jane..."_

_However, as Jane moved to unzip Maura's skirt, Maura heard knocking at the door._

"_Jane get that..."_

_But Jane didn't even seem to notice._

_The knocking continued. _

"_Jane?"_

_Jane continued fussing with the skirt._

"Maura? You okay in there?"

_Maura looked confused at Jane who was still hovering above her._

_She knew that was Jane's voice, but Jane hadn't spoke. Instead Jane had finally gotten the skirt off and was now starting to kiss up her thighs, only causing more moans from the doctor. _

"Maura?! I'm going to break down this goddamn door if you are not careful?"

_Maura writhed under Jane on the desk; oblivious._

Although, when Jane kicked the door open Maura sprung up from her chair.

"What, what, what?!"

Maura's face was flushed, her hair messy and her eyes dark and wide.

"Christ Maur, you okay?"

Maura smoothed her skirt, trying to regain some decorum after piecing together what exactly just happened.

"I'm fine, thank you detective, just sleeping."

Jane looked at Maura for a moment.

"Really? I heard you...oh!"

"Oh what? You heard what?" Maura looked lost, there was no way Jane could no right?

Jane smirked before avoiding Maura's gaze altogether.

"I'm sorry Maur; I didn't mean to break in on anything."

Jane's smirk was in full view now.

"I have no idea what you are referring to detective, I was simply sleeping."

"And having a rather nice dream about me as well..." Jane murmured under her breath.

Unfortunately Maura heard it and immediately blushed.

"I-I-I...err...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I-"

"Jeez Maura! I've never seen you speechless before!"

"I..."

"Seriously Maur, it's not a problem, I don't mind. We've both been there for real, so I don't mind you dreaming about it...plus it sounded like I was doing a good job." Jane chuckled again, before flashing her signature smirk.

Maura smiled weakly, but ultimately didn't look back at Jane; the embarrassment still clear on the doctor's face.

So, Jane walked over to Maura, who was now leaned against the desk.

"So, Maur, do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" Jane murmured in the doctor's ear.

"I-I-I..."

"Seriously Maur, I caught you have a dirty dream, that's all!"

"I know...I just...I don't know what you're going to do about it..."

Jane realized Maura's position. In Jane's eyes, they had fought, and now Jane was offering sex. She forgot Maura wasn't as up to date with the situation as she was. Or at least she _thought _Maura wasn't.

"Ahh...yeah, about the fight...just forget everything I said on the phone yesterday. I didn't mean any of it."

Maura suddenly looked crestfallen.

"All of it?" She whispered meekly

"Yes, all of it. I do know what I want, and that's...well...that's you?" Jane looked down and spoke quietly as she said the last part.

"Hang on, I'm lost..."

Jane snapped her head up, that was not what she expected Maura to say at all.

"What do you mean?"

Maura sighed.

"Well, first you tell me to forget everything, so I'm just meant to forget that you told me you loved me, and then you tell me you want me?! What do you want?"

Jane looked shocked; she didn't know what to say.

"You heard that?"

"Heard what Jane?! What are you talking about?"

Jane thought for a moment.

"You heard me tell you I loved you?"

Now Maura looked confused again.

"Yes? Was I not supposed to?"

Jane dropped her gaze again.

"No..."

The room was silent. Neither really knew what to say at this moment.

Finally, Maura spoke up.

"Do you?"

"What?" The detective responded.

"Do you love me?"

"I-I...yes."

"Then what does it matter I heard you yesterday?"

"I thought you hated me...after everything I did...I don't know why you'd want me...so I didn't say it to you, I was saying it more to myself, a sort of confirmation..."

"Of course I want you Jane, why wouldn't I?"

With that Maura crossed the room and cupped the side of Jane's face.

"Of course I want you, scars, stories, past and all. I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, and I know you don't believe me, but I want to show you, if you'll let me?" Maura smiled.

Jane groaned at the use of her full name, but ultimately, the entirety of Maura's words hit her.

This woman, this amazing woman wanted her; everything about her. She'd told this woman everything she had, and she still wanted her.

Jane smiled.

"I told Korsak..."

Maura looked up at her.

"What?"

"I told Korsak, I wanted to, I needed to. Figured if I was in love with you, I didn't want it to be a secret, even if I screwed everything up."

"Jane...I don't know what to say...I thought you were scared of what they thought?"

"Yeah...Well I was scared of a lot of things before I met you, and strangely, you made that better. Who'd have thought the pretty blonde with the great rack from across the bar would become the woman who basically saved me?" Jane smiled.

"Hmm...I guess I kind of am, aren't I?"

Jane laughed.

"Arrogant much?"

"Shush you..."

And with that Maura smiled and pulled Jane in for a kiss.

After a moment she pulled back.

"But this time Jane...no running?"

"No running, I promise"

Then Jane leaned down and captured the blonde's lips once more.

* * *

_**A/N - **There we go, chapter 11, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure, but there we go._

_Okay, this is important. As you might have guessed from the finality of this chapter, this is the end of the road for this fic. I might post an epilogue within the next week, I'm not sure._

_But yes, it is over, this isn't a joke, I'm sorry. I mean, its had a good run right? What started as a smutty little PWP somehow became my first 100 review-er, it got over 200 story alerts, roughly 24,000 words and 11 chapters. I've loved writing and seeing your guys responses. _

_My reason for ending is, other than to do the whole 'coming out to everyone, getting engaged, wedding, rizzle's babies' I don't know what to write, and honestly I can write those kind of fics, they end up boring. so thank you so much for reading and reviewing, please let me know if I ended it okay, if you liked the fic overall and if anyone would like to see the alternate ending (warning, it doesn't end well...)_

_Thank you everyone! you have all been amazing! please continue being amazing and maybe i'll see you guys in the epilogue (there's like a 90% chance of one, I can't not write one) and tbh, there's a small chance i'm going to continue this with occasional one shots set in this universe._

_Oh, and I noticed I've been placed in a few fic rec's on tumblr, so if I'm in your and I've haven't thanked you, come let me know I'm .com_

_Or just check me out anyway!:) Okay, enough rambling! bye guys!_

_-Kaaatie. _


	12. Chapter 12 The actual chapter this time

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plot line & Williams. **(Who's Williams you ask? All will be revealed later in the chapter...)_

_Alright, I know. I do. I told you I was going to write an epilogue and I did...except it turned into this. I was having trouble with idea's for the epilogue and then this morning about half past 2 this just came to me, and I typed it up real quick on my iPad and then re-wrote and edited all day. So yes, this is a chapter. An actual chapter. And if you would be so kind as to stick around towards the end I've got a question..._

_Also, thank you to every amazing reviewer who reviewed the last chapter, you are all amazing! And you really did help my decision, even if it turned into this;D Oh and thanks to all of those who wished my luck on my A-Levels, start tomorrow and if you follow me on tumblr you'll know how it goes. (oh yeah..you saw this coming...I'm sashaalexanderr on tumblr :))_

_Okay, sorry for rambling - enjoy. _

_Oh, and with regards to italics, I'm hoping it will be clear which are thoughts and which are flashbacks, but if not let me know?_

* * *

Time passed, the relationship progressed with relative ease. Granted they had their problems, what couple didn't? But they loved each other, and they made it work. But Jane was apprehensive. It was the morning of her wedding; she stood in their bedroom fixing her suit again. She was nervous, she didn't know why, but she was.

The idea of running had passed through her head on several occasions, but every time she shook her head and ignored it. There was no way in hell she could do that to Maura again, besides she'd promised she would be there. And, even though a large part of her was scared, the bigger part of her, wanted this. She wanted Maura to be hers. She wanted this.

A buzz of her phone on the side table brought her quickly back to reality. She pretty much dived to the other side of the room to get it. She had hoped it was Maura. But to her dismay it was only her mother. Again.

Jane thought it odd that Maura had not text this morning, nor had she phoned last night. No matter where they were, or what they were doing, if they were every separated they always let each other know how they were. Maura always rang before they went to bed. At first Jane had assumed it was because Maura wanted to make sure she hadn't run, but as time progressed Jane began to realize it was a loss thing, a love thing. Maura missed Jane, spending the evening with her, being able to curl up with the Detective. So as the years went on, and Maura went on more conferences, Jane grew to expect and adore the phone calls, as brief as they may have been at times.

But not today or last night. There had been no phone call from the blonde, no 'good morning' text.

Jane panicked briefly, but she knew Maura wouldn't run. Maura wouldn't ever do that..._right? _

She shook the thought from her head and glanced down at her phone a final time.

_11:38am._

The time stood out more this time.

_Shit! _

Of course, in true Jane Rizzoli style, she was nearly late.

* * *

As Frost straightened his suit for the final time, he heard the cars pull up.

_Shit. If I'm late Rizzoli will kill me. _

As he grabbed the necessary items he dashed out the door and headed for the front of the room. As he turned to stand in place he hear Jane curse as she ran from the back.

"Is she here? Shit...Does she know I was late?" She receives a shake of a head from her brother and a disapproving look from her Mother.

"No?" She Clarifies. "Thank fuck!"

Jane gets into position and turns to face the crowd, winking at me just before she turns.

"Late as usual Rizzoli?" Frost threw her a quick wink before composing himself.

Jane watched Frost compose himself, but the nervousness was clear on his face. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes briefly, only to open them when Jane coughed at him.

"Isn't that how I'm meant to be acting? I'm the runner here..." She moved closer, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah...about that...how did she get you here?" He whispered back.

"Ha...I don't think you want to hear about the promises she made." She winks again as I pretend to gag.

"Err...no, I think I'll be okay without those details."

Jane just smiles at him, glancing down at bracelet on her wrist.

Maura wanted her to wear it today, it was her engagement band. Although not traditional, and not a ring, the couple had decided that Jane would have a simple gold bracelet. Maura had received a simplegold band with a diamond set high into it about a week before Jane. It was a simple engagement, nothing to fancy.

_Jane had considered taking Maura to Paris maybe, doing the whole 'Eiffel tower, midnight, beautiful sky, romantic thing', but in the end, it didn't seem possible. With the need to organize everything, and paying everything was insanely expensive Jane decided against it. She looked into other destinations ranging from London to Rome, but nothing would quite work._

_So, instead Jane took Maura to Sunday lunch and then after returning home Jane settled in a chair on the back porch with Maura on her lap. _

_Jane hadn't quite intended for it to go the way it did. She was nervous and she planned a bunch of different situations in her head. In the end she sort of chickened out of doing that day, slipping the ring box into her pocket and leaving it there. It was only as Maura shifted on Jane's lap to get more comfortable that remembered it was there. _

_Of course, Maura felt it too. Although, Maura thought it was something completely different. _

Jane smirked at the memory. She looked up from the bracelet, and across the crowd. She was excited, a feeling she didn't expect to feel. She glanced at her watch.

**_11:58am._**

Maura would be arriving in two minutes. Although if honest Jane had already expected her to be here. It was common for the ME to show up early whenever possible. Still Jane left that thought alone and glanced back at the bracelet, trying to recapture the happy, worry-less memories of a few minutes ago.

_Maura had shifted again on Jane's lap, feeling whatever it was in Jane's pocket. However, as she moved again, she realized that whatever was in Jane's pocket was small...box shaped. The wheels turned in Maura's head. _

_The box was...ring box shaped. _

_Maura gasped at the thought, but quickly recovered. She would not allow herself to jump to conclusions. Granted the idea of getting married had been discussed by the two of them already, but Maura was clearly not prepared. _

_Jane noticed the gasp, but didn't think too much of it, until Maura shifted again, clearly trying to feel whatever was in Jane's pocket this time. Jane jumped as Maura's hand made contact with the box. _

_She jumped in the chair, scaring Maura._

_Finally Maura turned to look at Jane, her face a mixture of feelings. _

_Jane looked back at her, a tiny smile on her face. _

"_Maura..." She sort of hoped Maura would lead this conversation. Even if it was her idea, she was still terrified. _

_Maura smiled and leaned closer to Jane._

"_Yes Jane..."_

"_I...I...err...fuck...um...sorry. I had this planned out, I just didn't intend for it to happen like this."_

_Maura looked momentarily confused, before catching on. Jane hadn't intended for Maura to find the box like this._

"_Ah...well, if you'd like we can pretend it never happened?" Maura smiled sweetly at Jane, who knew better than that._

"_Really Maur? You'd be able to sleep, to be in the house alone; knowing that somewhere in the house is this box. You're telling me you could just pretend it never happened?"_

_Maura dropped her gaze, a small smile on her face._

"_Okay...maybe I wouldn't..."_

_Jane smiled. She knew. _

_So after a few moments of silence Maura excused herself to the bathroom and Jane used the opportunity to slip the ring out of the box and into her hand, hidden from view._

_Maura returned a few minutes later with a fresh glass of wine and a beer which she silently deposited on the table by the side of them._

_She sat back down on Jane's lap, cuddling up into the Detective as best she could. _

_Jane kissed the Doctors cheek as she sat, before whispering "Thank you." _

"_You don't have to thank me, I got myself one, and it would have been rude not to get you one too?"_

_Jane shook her head._

"_No, I mean thank you for everything. For all the things we've done over the past year and a half, all the things you've made better about me. All the things you've put up with, and you do it without complaint. I know I'm not easy to live with, I'm broken, and I'm stubborn, accident prone, reckless-"_

"_Jane..." _

"_Nope Maur, you gotta let me finish." She knew Maura knew what was happening. And she knew Maura would probably just be fine for her to skip the speech, but she needed to do this, for herself._

"_You wouldn't let me run, you wouldn't let me get away, and that's a good thing. You stood by me when I told you my stories, and even though I've always had to be the strong one, when I was weak, when I let my walls down, you sat there and you were strong for me. So in my moment of weakness you were there to protect me. And that day, after I told you my stories, and the shower, and you told me you loved me and I ran...that was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made..."_

"_One of?" Maura said smirking, trying to remain upbeat to keep the tears from falling. _

"_Yeah..." Jane turned and looked directly at Maura, smiling._

"_Yes, the biggest has probably got to be not doing this sooner, so I'm going to rectify that mistake right now, if that's alright with you?"_

_Jane looked at the blonde on her lap, hoping for a small sign of approval before she officially did this. _

_Maura nodded ever so slightly, a small sign of assurance for Jane._

_As Jane leaned over and took Maura's hand she was surprised that her hands did not shake. _

_Maura tried to keep calm, to remain still on Jane's lap. The smile on her face contrasting to the tears in her eyes. _

_Jane produced the ring, and looked into Maura's eyes. _

"_So, Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?"_

_With that Maura shifted and threw herself at Jane, her lips meeting Jane's in a passionate kiss. _

_After a few moments Jane reluctantly leaned back. "Err, Maur, forgetting something?"_

"_Hmm?" She glanced down at the ring still in Jane's hand, hovering by her own._

"_Oh! Yes Jane, of course!"_

_And finally Jane got to slip the ring onto Maura's finger and then capture the blonde's lips once again._

Jane snapped out of her daydream and turned at the sound of a car pulling up. She focused her breathing, remembering what Maura had taught her. She closed her eyes and thought about that fact that in a few hours, Maura would be hers.  
She opened her eyes, expecting the sound of heels to approach. But after the car door slammed and no heels could be heard, only heavy boot steps, Jane turned to Frost.  
He only gave her a confused shrug.

She turned back just in time to see Korsak being waved from the room. Korsak stood quickly and Jane took off after him, ignoring the various sounds of protest which ranged from shouts from her mother and myself and murmurs from the crowd.

Jane stepped into her room behind Korsak, the door shutting quietly behind them. The police officer turned to look at them, obviously surprised by Jane. The officer had no expected Jane to show up with Korsak.

"What's the problem Williams?" Korsak spoke first, his voice loud in the otherwise silent room.

"There's a situation, I'm not sure how to tell you this. I had not planned on Detective Rizzoli following you into here."

Jane didn't look impressed.

"I'm a cop too, whatever you need to tell him you can tell me. I can work the case maybe? Got a few days between the wedding and the honeymoon, I'm sure Maura would want to help too?" Jane smiled at the thought of the honey blonde.

"Detective Rizzoli I'm afraid that's not going to be possible."

"What? Why?"

"The case isn't for homicide, I need to inform you of something, but first you need to know we have every available person on this right now."

Jane was starting to get agitated.

"Christ, just tell us, I do have a wedding to get back to you know?"

The officer looked down, scared.

"Detective Rizzoli, it has come to our attention that a woman matching Dr Isles description, dressed in a wedding dress has been kidnapped and is now being held for ransom. A tape with details was dropped at the station about an hour ago. The man who took her did not know her name but on the tape he described her..."

The officer continued to talk, but Jane could not hear him. His mouth kept moving, but his words never reached her ears. She stumbled, shocked. She didn't know what to do, what to think. Logically, she knew there was not a whole lot she could do other than help look, she was homicide, this was not her area of expertise. She knew about this kind of thing, but she looked for murderers, not her own fiancée.  
Finally, as she stumbled back the backs of her legs touched a chair. She sat ungracefully into it. Letting the news finally hit her.

_Maura's been taken..._

* * *

_A/N_

_:O Didn't see that coming did ya? Well, I hope you didn't. I know there are a lot of 'Maura's been taken' or 'Jane's been taken' stories, but this ones different honest. Anyway, that's my offering to you, I've thrown the idea out there, now the ball is in your court as they say. Would you guys want to read more? Do you want me to continue down this path? Or remove the chapter and re-write this as an epilogue with a happy ending? Seriously, opinions?_

_Okay, you guys know the drill by now, good or bad? Loving it or hating it? Do you want me to continue? _

_Alright, I'll see you guys (maybe) and new people (maybe..hint hint) in chapter 13 (maybe) _

_(That's a lot of maybes.) _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except a couple characters.**

_Okay, so turns out more people would prefer me to continue like this, so I did:L_**  
**

_This is a short one because I really wanted to get one up today and I'm going to see michael mcintyre in 10 minutes so i had to finish here._

_Anyway, written quick, not beta'd, hope you like!:) _

* * *

As she slipped on her shoe she glanced at her reflection in the large mirror by her side. She looked amazing and she knew it.

She had planned this for months; she had the dress specially made, the shoes imported, the whole wedding handpicked, organized to the very last, little detail planned by her.

It was everything she had dreamed of, even the things picked by Jane. Even though those little details picked by Jane had not been in her fantasy wedding, they fit so perfectly it was like they always were.

She felt nerves settling in her stomach. She refused to say 'butterflies' that saying made no sense, so she wasn't going to say it.

She didn't want to be nervous, but nothing could stop that tiny fear sitting at the back of her mind.

She was scared Jane would run. Since Jane was known for running at big events that scared her, Maura was concerned, whether she wanted to be or not. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe, a technique she had taught Jane. Whenever the nerves became too much, she simply stood back, took a moment to breathe and remind herself why she was there and how much she wanted to do (or needed to do) whatever it was that was making her nervous.

She heard the door in the background, but did not let it affect her breathing. She guessed it was Angela, who had been in and out of Maura's room all morning. But when she did not hear Angela's incessant rambling or heels she quickly spun round.

She found a familiar face before her.

"Oh..."

"Maura..." The man spoke.

Maura didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter. Within seconds the man had a hand around Maura's mouth, a cloth in his gloved hands.

_What? Why would he do this? I thought he loved me... _Were Maua's last thoughts before the darkness took over.

* * *

As she awoke she knew.

She knew that most people, upon waking, didn't know. But she did. It didn't surprise her that she knew she'd been taken. She'd always been different to others. And because of that, it didn't surprise her she'd been taken.

Growing up was hard, her parents had (On the rare occasions they spoke about her personal life) instilled a fear of people who might take her. They hadn't exactly intended on it, they just wanted her to be aware that with the name she had, and the money she'd received, it drew attention to her. Not all good attention. And then with her connection to Paddy Doyle, she really wasn't surprised she'd been taken really.

To her, it seemed like an eventuality. Some would say if she spent every day waiting to be taken, that she had a negative attitude towards her life, and she needed to live in the present, rather than worry about the future. But she knew. She knew it would happen. She knew she had a realistic attitude to life. She expected it.

So, now as she awoke in a dark space, leaned against the cold wall, her hands tied behind her back, she wasn't surprised. Fear was a rather large part of what she felt now, longing, and sadness.

Today was meant to be the best day of her life.

With the thought of her wedding day she looked down, immediately dismayed to see her wedding dress ruined. She couldn't make out a lot, but she could see the wrinkles, the dirt and what looked to be blood.

She struggled for a second, but only to find these cuffs were very different to the one's Jane had at home. Not for a second had she actually believed that they would be, but there was always a chance.

She pulled at them again, struggling harder against the restraints. She tried with all the strength she had to pull from them. She tried changing positions, feeling around the cuffs for a weak point, but to no avail.

She looked around the small room. It was cold, dark, and dank. A half sized metal door in the corner. Presumably the only door in and out of the room.

_Typical kidnapping room I see._

She glanced from wall to wall, frantically searching for a window, or a brick. Anything.

Her eyes found nothing.

As she sat back, she tried to stay level headed, stay calm. She wanted to scream, everything about her wanted to scream for help, to yell and struggle. To not allow them to do this. But it was too late, they already had her exactly where they wanted her, and besides she had studied enough cases, heard Jane speak of so many, and even read a few books based around the subject of kidnapping. She knew that yelling, kicking and screaming probably wouldn't get her anywhere.

So instead she tried to assess her injuries. She leaned forward slightly, trying to see if her chest hurt. It did not. She moved her legs, a little stiff she found, but otherwise fine. She rotated her ankles, which again didn't hurt. From her earlier movement she knew her arms were okay.

_Okay, I'm not injured...yet. _

_No, I can't think like that._

_But it's true._

_Damn it. _

_Okay, no blood that I can see. Well, that I can confirm to be blood._

_Hmm...I'm sure Jane would laugh at me. Even in kidnapping I can't say its blood. _

_Right, well it doesn't look like my captor has injured me yet._

_Jane should be here soon. Right? Why am I asking myself? That won't help. _

_But she'll be here. _

_I know she'll be here. Its Jane._

_Jane always comes for me._

_Except when she runs..._

Maura shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

_Where did that come from?_

_No, she hasn't run in over a year and a half. She wouldn't run. _

_Would she?_

_No. No Maura, she wouldn't run. _

_She wouldn't run._

_She wouldn't run._

_She wouldn't run._

Maura was so caught up in the internal convincing she didn't notice the metal door in the corner slip open.

She had closed her eyes so she didn't see it open.

And it was only as the hand wrapped around her mouth did they open. She struggled against the hand, but it didn't help. Another 3 hands found their way around her neck and arms.

Then finally, the needle was placed near her face. It was tapped by a hand, which belonged to a man she couldn't see. The air bubbles removed. And then finally it was injected.

The whole time it happened, she continued her internal convincing.

_She wouldn't run._

_She wouldn't run._

_She wouldn't run._

_She wouldn't run._

_She'll come for me, I know it._

She began the sentence again, but barely got past 'She' before the drugs took action and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jane sat in the chair for a good half an hour after Korsak had left her.

He'd instructed her to stay there, said she could only come to the station and help once she felt she was ready.

She didn't feel ready.

She spent so long getting over her fears, her flight instinct. She learned to stay with Maura when things got scary, and when she wanted to run, not too.

She told everyone she was fine, she told no one she was scared, except Maura.

And now the one person she admitted she was scared to, was gone.

So, no, she didn't feel ready. She went over everything, she beat herself up, she blamed herself, and then tried blaming others. She tried to think logically, she tried to think like a cop, like Maura. Nothing worked, she was still terrified. She didn't know how to fix this; she didn't know how to help. She knew she was too close to the case. She wanted to step back, wait it out, let them find Maura. But she was in conflict with herself, she wanted to be there, at the forefront of the action, leading the team. She wanted to be the person breaking down the door, finding Maura, handcuffing the perp.

But when she sat back, the only thing she truly wanted was Maura.

She longed for her. A feeling she should have gotten used to over the months, between the conferences, and the long work days. Between Maura's trips to her parents that she couldn't go on and the tedious work weeks that stretched endlessly.

She knew she should have gotten used to the feeling of needing Maura.

But this feeling, this aching, longing, hurt was different.

She was scared, terrified, but this time it wasn't for herself. It was for Maura. She was scared for someone else.

A feeling she hadn't ever really felt.

And that scared her.

Her feelings were unbelievably conflicting, and they were everywhere.

She'd only had a half an hour to process this information and she felt like everything was everywhere, she didn't know where to start, or how to feel, or what to say.

She only knew one thing, and that was that she wanted Maura. More than she ever wanted anything. She needed to get Maura back, safe.

So eventually she rose from her chair, and slipped from the back entrance, finding her car easily and drove to the station.

* * *

Maura didn't wake that night.

She didn't wake the next day.

She didn't feel the needles.

It was only when she awoke the day after that she noticed the needle marks.

She struggled again, but her body felt weak. She couldn't quite manage the movement, her limbs feeling heavy. She tried, and tried, but every movement hurt a little more, became a little harder and her energy levels were dropping.

She tried to fight sleep, she tried so hard, but nothing could stop it.

It was inevitable.

So eventually she gave up, and allowed it, her mind still on Jane, on getting out, on getting back to Jane.

A few hours later she was so unconscious she didn't hear the door.

She didn't hear the man who spoke to her, even when he leaned close.

And even as she ran the blade across her throat, ever so lightly, but still drawing blood, she did not notice.

* * *

_Cue Dramatic music..._

_Okay, you must know by now I like my cliff hangers._

_Well, this one isn't as bad._

_Okay this is a quick chapter and I'm not sure, I love feedback, I like to know what **you **think._

_So, let me know...good or bad? Loving it or hating it?_

_So, I hope to see you, and maybe some new people in chapter 14..._

_Thanks for reading!:) _


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N - Disclaimer - I don't own anything except plotline and Williams and some more characters who appear later in the chapter who I don't want to name yet;D **_

_Okay here we are. Sorry it took a while to get here, but with my A-levels things have been so stressful! I've had no time! And the only reason there is a chapter today is because I'm sick and had to have a day off. _

_So, rather than make you wait through my ramblings, here it is, chapter 14. Hope you enjoy. (Also, A/N at the end is important.)_

_(Also, this is not beta'd. Mistakes are my own, feel free to point any out that need fixing, thanks!:))_

* * *

The blade slipped across her neck smoothly, barely drawing blood.

When she didn't even stir at the feeling he was angered. He wanted her to feel the pain; he wanted her to know what pain felt like.

He knew that in theory, the best way to cause her the pain she had caused him would have been to take Jane, but in practice that proved to be far too difficult.

Once he realised Maura really was not going to wake, he moved away from her, throwing the knife down in anger before leaving, making sure to slam the door.

Even that didn't wake her.

* * *

Jane parked in her usual spot, right next to Maura's.

Just the thought of the blonde spurred Jane on. She had to find Maura, it wasn't a want to find her, it was a need.

She stalked through the station, trying to ignore all the looks. The looks of pity, of apology, of the ones who knew what it was like, and those who couldn't even imagine.

She noticed in the elevator door the movement behind her and before long Frankie stood by her side. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to.

The doors opened and Jane stepped in, catching a brief glimpse of her Mother and Tommy walking through the entrance. Jane looked over to Tommy, only to just notice he had changed into his uniform. She was grateful, she wanted her mother and Tommy to serve as the loving family, but she needed people to help.

Frankie had sensed Jane would want more officers she knew on the case, not another baby sitter to make sure she was okay. It hadn't taken him long once he had found out, to go back to his place and grab his uniform. He had pulled up just after Jane.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence, and so was the walk into the bullpen.

As Jane walked through the bullpen doors some officers kept working, others tried not to stare, but no-one even acknowledged her.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

In the end she moved to her desk in complete silence. She wasn't sure how long she had sat for when Frost rushed in.

He was about to yell something when he noticed Jane at her desk.

"Jane?" His voice sounded almost accusatory.

"Yeah Frost." Her answering tone was despondent.

"I just didn't expect to see you here." He moved to the front of her desk now.

"Yeah well, I couldn't just sit at home could I?" Jane spat back. She wasn't in the mood for conversation. She wasn't really in the mood for anything.

Frost went to respond but Cavanaugh burst through the bull pen doors before he could.

"Frost! Korsak said you had something on the Isles case. Do we need to inform-" He halted his words as he spotted Jane sat by Frosts side.

"Rizzoli, what the hell are you doing here? You know you can't work this, you're too close! You know the rules!" Cavanaugh's word should have had an angry tone to them, or even just a little pissed off. But today, Jane noted, they did not. It was though he was reading from a cue card. The words felt fake. Everyone knew Jane was going to help work the case.

Jane didn't answer his question, instead standing up sharply as she processed his words.

She turned to Frost.

"You've got something?!" She about yelled at Frost.

Frost, to his credit, held his own. He wasn't scared. "Yes, one of Maura's bridesmaids spotted a guy entering Maura's room and the description didn't match an employee."

"And..." Jane suddenly sounded eager, hope evident.

"We don't have any more than that right now, we're checking through all the security footage to see if we can get a picture and then and ID."

Cavanaugh nodded. "Right, keep on down that road; I'm going to deal with press. Of course it had to be at a huge wedding-" He looked pointedly at Jane.

"Not me sir, it was her idea to invite everyone!"

"-As I was saying, it was at a huge wedding so word has spread, we need to keep a lid on the press." With that Cavanaugh nodded at Frost and left as abruptly as he had arrived.

Frost didn't even have to turn to Jane to know what she was going to ask.

"Fine. Come on."

Jane smiled and followed Frost out of the bullpen, eager to finally be able to help.

* * *

Maura woke slowly.

She shifted slightly, noting her neck hurt. She tried to move her hands, but they were still bound. She rolled her neck slightly, and she could feel something on it. It felt like a bandage but she couldn't be sure.

Since she couldn't remember how she obtained the injury it confused her even more.

She moved around slightly, trying to wriggle free, or at least get more comfortable.

That's when she heard the door open. She spun around to face the door. She recognized the man walking through the door.

"Ahhh...Maura, I see you've finally awoken." Maura could see his sick smile through the darkness.

She chose not to respond.

"Come on Maura, you must have something you want to say to me?" He moved closer, and now Maura saw the knife in his hand once again.

He kneeled down in front of her, wielding the knife close to her face. Inches from her face he lowered it and slipped the edge of the blade across the bandage covering her neck.

She gasped.

"You cut me?!" The words were out before she could even think about stopping them.

"Oh, you do have something to say!"

She remained silent again.

"Well, I guess since you have been so good...Yes, I did cut you. I expected you to wake, however you seemed pretty out of it."

He smiled again.

Again Maura chose not to speak. She knew it was best.

It appeared her silence irritated him, as after her lack of response he moved the knife closer again.

Deciding against her better judgement she figured she may as well get some information while she was here.

"Why do you have me?"

He moved the knife away again.

"Oh, getting straight to it I see? Well, I think I'll save that question for later."

Maura stayed silent, thinking about her next question.

The longer she stayed quiet the closer the knife got. He edged it closer until she finally spoke.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He smirked.

"I'm not sure. It would be best wouldn't it?" He pretended to fumble the knife, allowing it to graze her cheek.

She jumped back, terrified. He simply laughed in response.

He stood as he laughed.

"Come on Maura, you were always so good at interrogating me 6 years ago?"

Maura looked down.

_Oh._

_That's what this is about._

"So, this is a revenge thing?"

He smiled.

"Finally. You were good at piecing things together quickly too."

"James...I...I don't know what you want me to tell you! I apologized! I didn't intend to hurt you!"

She heard the slap before she felt it.

"Ooops! I didn't intend to hurt you." He responded, clearly mocking her.

"See Maura? It hurts anyway doesn't it?!" His voice grew louder; she could tell she was angering him.

Maura didn't respond. She simply looked at the floor.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly.

Instead of responding James walked towards the door.

Maura looked up.

"See Maura, it hurts, and now I'm going to leave you in the dark without any answers. Then maybe you'll know what it feels like." With that James slammed the door behind him.

Maura sat for a few moments, waiting to see if he came back. After a little time had passed she finally allowed herself to cry. She couldn't be sure if it was more out of longing for Jane, frustration or pain.

* * *

Jane was starting to become restless.

She hated just sitting around waiting.

Even with the progress she had made with Maura, sitting around waiting still bothered her.  
Fortunately, it appeared she wouldn't have to wait around as Korsak burst through.

"We have a match!"

Jane was first out of her chair to look at the file in Korsak's hands. She opened it carefully.

She read through the information quickly, taking it in.

"James Meyer, age 39."

She flipped the page, expecting to find more.

"That's all we have?" She attempted to keep her voice low as she faced a blank page.

"I'm sorry Jane, but it's a start! We've got people running his name to find anything we can!"

Jane sighed, but ultimately sat back in her chair.

* * *

6 hours later and it was all over.

The guys in missing persons had managed to get a match on James, and found that he had a warehouse rented downtown.

Cavanaugh had told Jane not to go with them, but ultimately he knew Jane was going to go and save Maura even if it ended her career.

The car drive to the warehouse seemed to take forever, but once they arrived Jane felt like she were going in slow motion as she watched everyone prep to take the warehouse.

She checked her gun three times, put on, and checked her vest twice. They ran through the plan a couple times, and then everyone got in their positions.

Jane didn't want to wait for back up to help, but she knew if she didn't the consequences could be worse.

She allowed other members to go into the warehouse and finally she received her signal. She moved forward, creeping silently into the warehouse.

James sat with his feet up in the corner, clearly asleep.

It didn't take long to have him surrounded.

Frost had him stood with cuffs on his wrists in minutes.

With him caught, there were suddenly officers everywhere, checking everywhere for Maura.

Jane decided to take a more straight forward approach.

She squared up to James, making sure her gun was in full view of him.

"Where is she James?"

James stayed silent.

"Where the fuck is she James?" Jane allowed her voice to get a little louder this time.

James only snickered.

Jane pulled her gun and fully intended on shooting the SOB when Williams yelled her over.

"Rizzoli!"

Jane spun quickly to face him; she saw the smile on his face before he even spoke.

"We got her Rizzoli!"

She smiled at Williams before running over to where he stood beside a large door, pushing everyone else aside, she had to be first in.

She slipped beside him, walking into the darkness

In the corner Maura struggled against her restraints. She had woken as she heard people outside. She went to yell out, only to find James had gagged her.

She whimpered against it, spotting Jane's figure in the doorway.

Jane heard the whimper and turned to the corner Maura sat in.

"Maura?" Jane dashed over, kneeling in front of Maura as soon as she could.

It didn't take Jane long to grab a knife from some shelves near Maura's head and take all the restraints off.

Jane wrapped Maura up in a hug as soon as she was free.

"I thought I'd lost you..." Jane nuzzled into Maura's neck, revelling in the feel.

"I know." Maura didn't quite know how to respond. But Jane knew how difficult it was, coming out the other end of this sort of situation.

Jane leant back on her knees, wiping Maura's tears away before kissing her softly.

Maura smiled once again, trying to move closer to Jane, only to be stopped by her injuries.

With that Jane pulled away and grabbed Maura up, pulling her into her arms.

"I think we should get you checked out? And then maybe we can go home?"

"I think I like the sound of that Jane."

It didn't take long for Jane to find her way between the dozens of officers all located outside the room, and milling around.

Maura smiled as she saw just how many people had turned up to help.

The two of them rode together to the hospital, just in case. Maura was checked over, but released quickly. She hadn't any major injuries.

That night as Maura slept soundly beside her, Jane watched over her.

She knew Maura was safe now, but she couldn't help but want to make sure. She never wanted to lose her.

* * *

**6 years on –**

Now Maura lay back on the couch watching Jane play with their son Noah on the floor.

Neither of them really knew how the name Noah had come about, but somehow once it was mentioned, they both seemed to like it. More than any of the other names at least.

A lot of names had been thrown about throughout the entire pregnancy, but it was just that one name that really seemed to fit.

She paid close attention to the view in front of her, trying not to let the date affect her.

It had been exactly 6 years since they had attempted their first wedding, the day she had been taken from Jane.

It still scared her to think about, but she tried her best to focus on the scene in front of her, to remember that James was gone, and that Jane was always going to protect her.

She smiled as she watched Noah attempting to run over Jane's feet with his truck, laughing quietly as Jane retaliated by tickling him.

She still found it difficult to believe everything she had been through with Jane, from her being the quick fuck in the bathroom, to her being the one that ran away and now suddenly they were married and Jane was playing with their son on the floor.

Maura still found herself having to take a moment to step back and view her life, as though at any moment it would be taken away.

But she and Jane both knew how easily that happened. How easily they could let themselves get used to the happiness and then have something horrible happen.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Jane and Noah sit next to her. The only thing that alerted her to their presence was when Noah crawled on her lap, placing his hands on her stomach.

Maura smiled at the touch, Noah was fascinated by her pregnancy. She shifted, allowing him to sit more comfortably before lovingly stroking his hair.

She finally turned to Jane, who was looking at her, smiling, but totally aware of what thoughts had just been running through her head.

"I know. I realized last week, hence why I have the day off. I thought it would be nice if we spent the day together, thought I could take your mind off it. You know how Sofia gets when you over think and get worked up."

Maura smiled at Jane's thoughtfulness, she leaned over, pressing her lips to Jane's softly before pulling back.

"Thank you."

"For what? Taking a day off so I could lounge around and do nothing all day? No problem!" Jane smirked, and then feigned hurt when Maura slapped her arm.

"Jane..."

"I know, I know. But really Maur, it isn't a problem. I love you, so of course I'm going to be here on days like today."

Maura smiled and leaned closer into Jane, who wrapped her arms around her wife.

It was then that Maura remember their earlier conversation.

"Sofia?" She asked.

Jane stroked Maura's arm. "Yeah, I liked it."

Maura thought it over for a moment.

"Yes, I think I like it too."

"Think?" Jane shot back playfully.

Maura ignored her, too busy enjoying the moment; her wife, her son and unborn daughter.

Even if it could be easily taken away, Maura couldn't help but sit back and enjoy the moment for a little longer.

-end.

* * *

_As you can see from the final word of the piece that is the end. The end-end. Like, never going to be more. I pushed myself to write more, and I think if I push myself to write more, it'll turn out crap and I don't want to do that to you guys._

_So, thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews and alerts, I've had an awesome time writing this, its been really eye opening, and a great experience to write a fairly popular fic. My little dances when I reached 100 reviews, and then 200 reviews and then when I made it onto the first page of stories when sorted by reviews, well, they were embarrassing dances..._

_Still, thank you once again! I hope you liked this ending, I wasn't sure how to end it, and to be honest I'm crap at writing this fluffy weddings/pregnancy stuff, so this is as good as it gets, sorry._

_I'm done rambling now, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Something I could have changed or done better?_

_Also, I'm working on a new piece called 'One Year' people seem to like, so feel free to check it out!:) I just updated yesterday so it'll be high up on the list of T rated fics, or its on my profile._

_Thank you so much guys. I'll see you...well...who knows? _


End file.
